


The Hustler

by Diana_Flynn



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Flynn/pseuds/Diana_Flynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Katniss Everdeen has walked the fine line between good and bad since the death of her parents. Her faith shattered, she pushes the sisters at her Catholic school at every turn, but is responsible at home to counteract her reckless Aunt Effie. It only takes one change to push Katniss over the edge. And that change is Aunt Effie's new boy toy Peeta Mellark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride, Avarice & Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompts in Panem Seven Deadly Sins. I kind of got carried away and now it is a multi-chapter story. And yes, Peeta is in a relationship with Effie, but there is a purpose to it. I hope you enjoy.

“SLEWGAP that is a little trick which will help you remember it.” 

**Pride____________________**  
Eleven year old Katniss Everdeen was dozing off at the end of a long day at school in what she hoped was the last unbearable heat wave before the official days of summer ended. Not that it felt like summer anymore since she was back at school. The piercing sound of the chalk scratch a path down the board startled her awake in time to pay attention to the Sister’s lecture on how to avoid the seven deadly sins. 

“There are many sins and vices but worst are the seven deadly sins. The seven deadly sins are sloth, lust, envy wrath, gluttony, avarice and pride," said the tiny nun, filling out the acronym SLEWGAP which she had previously written down the board. Her arm moved vigorously across the board like the heat had no affect on her and her thick blue habit was cool and comfortable. “You should avoid these sins at all cost. In fact some of you are practicing them right now.” Her fierce face scanned the room and before anyone could react she swooped down on Darius, snatching the Snicker's bar he tried to sneak, and his face turned immediately red. She then slapped Katniss' elbow jarring her head off her hand causing the little girl to scowl defiantly at the nun. 

“These vices are the origin of all sins, and if you avoid these you will find yourself at the gateway of heaven...” Katniss, looked longingly at the clock, watching the seconds tick by, hoping for any reason to leave this lesson early. She knew that inevitably what was to come was a long essay describing the sins and examples of how to avoid them. 

Mid-sentence, as the sister was describing the many slothful things kids do, there was a discreet knock at the door before it creaked open. 

“Pardon the interruption Sister Alma, we need to see Katniss in the principals office. Please gather all your things,” sweet little Sister Lavinia said once she peeped her head in. The kids immediately started whispering and snickering, causing Sister Alma to reprimand them harshly. But Katniss was not paying attention, all she could see was the look of anguish on the Sister's face. 

She kept her pace slow as she walked down the hall, trying to delay the inevitable but a comforting hand on her shoulder kept pushing her along. In the office was her Aunt Effie, grief etched on her over made-up face, mascara running down in rivulets. Next to her was Katniss' shell shocked 7 year old sister clutching the small teddy bear she carried everywhere. 

It was an accident her aunt told her, the truck blindsided her parents, killing them instantly. The world seemed to tilt on it's access, and she fell hard on her knees before anybody could do anything about it. Hands surrounded her trying to help her up and she shook them all off, wanting to crawl into herself. She broke away from her own grief when she heard a tiny cry coming from her sister and she turned around to comfort her. She would not cry she told herself, as she clutched her sister who was calling out for their mother. She needed to be the strong one now. 

Katniss was true to her word. At the funeral she did not shed one tear. She went through group Rosary, Mass and burial cloaked in stoicism, only making sure her sister was by her side the entire time. When the caskets were lowered into the ground, she held on tightly to her sister’s tiny hand while she stared off at the trees moving in the gentle breeze. As they walked back to the cars Katniss watched Haymitch carry her distraught sister ahead of her. Aunt Effie was walking by her her side chatting inanely about how much fun they would have together and not to worry about anything before patting her on the back. She didn't respond, but instead walked quickly to catch up to her disheveled "uncle." She definitely did not want or need that silly women's help or comfort; she could do without her. She didn't need help from anyone.

Oddly enough her brain turned back to the lecture she left a week ago and realized she was probably committing the sin of pride. Fuck was a word she always tried to avoid before but now she couldn’t help but think, ‘Fuck that, fuck it all’. Why should she care for a god or his stupid rules when he took away her parents. 

 

 **Avarice (Greed)____________________**  
5 years later

The day had started off so well for Katniss. She woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning, feeling well rested after her first night of uninterrupted sleep in what felt like ages. This was followed by pancakes with Prim who chatted away cheerfully about what she was going to buy when she went to the mall with her best friend Rue later that day. Katniss smiled softly in amusement as Prim swung her legs like she was eight years old, gesturing wildly before taking a bite of her bacon. She wished it would only be just Prim and her like this all the time. 

The morning zipped by far too quickly and before she knew it, Prim was whisked off by Rue and her mom and it felt the day became a little grayer. While cleaning the dishes, she considered going back to bed for awhile but decided to check in with Haymitch to see if any help was needed at the hotel. He had given her the day off, but she couldn't help but make sure that things were running okay. If she had known what the day would hold for her, she would have just stayed in bed. 

Katniss left their modest three bedroom bungalow and headed down the hill to the main house. She took the meandering path, running her fingers through the flowers her mother and father had so lovingly planted and breathed deeply the sea air, and for a brief moment she felt closer to her parents and that they could be walking besides her. This land originally belonged to her maternal grandparents who she had never met. She grew up in a cramped but happy little apartment in San Francisco until they died when she was five years old. Her mother was left the mansion and sprawling gardens located just on the other side of the Gate Bridge. Claire Everdeen hated the too big house she grew up in, so rather than move in and take advantage of her inheritance, she turned it into a small hotel. Her contactor husband and his best friend Haymitch added a few more cottages throughout the vast gardens and the family moved into a bungalow covered in climbing flowers that was nestled on a hill behind the mansion. 

They were all so happy together for awhile. Her parents kept the hotel rates cheap so they could welcome artists and writers looking for a retreat, creating a fun and relaxed atmosphere. Katniss remembered playing hide and seek in the garden when Prim was little and she was unable to hold in her giggles as she tried to hide. But when her parents died and their Aunt Effie took over, it all changed. Effie decided the establishment was “too bohemian” and within a year the place was turned into a chic retreat with the best modern luxuries only affordable to the very rich. The artists left and snobby rich people replaced them, holding their lavish parties and throwing up their expensive liquor in her mother's dahlias. 

The place that was once her haven now felt like a prison, surrounded by silly people who only cared for themselves. This included her Aunt Effie who joined the parties thrown at the hotel and encouraged the debauchery. More often than not, she usually brought people back to their home to continue the party. The only reason she was in such a good mood today was because Effie never came home last night. There were no strangers coming over for the fifth night in a row to party, or late night sex romps loud enough that she had to turn her ipod on to tune out. Effie may have been her guardian but she was the one who needed to grow the fuck up.

The moment Katniss entered the lobby of the Grand House she knew trouble had arrived. Haphazardly sprawled on the leather couches were four men and two women; obviously all had not seen their beds that night. Unfortunately, this was nothing new to Katniss under Effie’s management. What instantly sent her into such a foul mood so bad that she was already getting a headache, were the two women. They were Effie's two skank girlfriends Cashmere and Enobaria, and they always brought was trouble. 

Cashmere was passed out cold, her head in the lap of a long limbed dark haired man who was also nodding off. Katniss cringed as she saw her legs were extended spread eagle and her small skin-tight dress displayed that she had no underwear on. Eno was on the couch opposite of her friend, slathering on red lipstick while sitting on the lap of a blonde beast of a man who was staring intently at Cashmere's goods. Most awake amongst the bunch were two men sitting on another couch laughing, hanging out like this place was their home. If she wasn't so annoyed, she'd appreciate how beautiful both men were despite the fact they had been out all night. One had bronze hair and sparkling green eyes, while the other had blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes. All the men were Effie's usual M.O., pretty boys 8-10 years younger who made her feel like she was young herself.

Katniss tried to walk past them as fast and quietly as she could to get to Haymitch, but it was not fast enough. "Well who's this sweet little thing here," she heard a deep voice drawl. 

She snapped her head to see the bronze haired man give a wide charming smile and the man next to him just looked at her intently, curiosity shining in his eyes. His eyes pierced deeply into her own, making her feel like he was reading her very soul, so she broke eye contact and avoided looking at him with every fiber of her being.

"Oh god," she heard Enobaria groan out. And soon all of them were looking at her except for Cashmere who turned over and buried her head further into the man's crotch she was laying on. "That's Effie's loser niece Katniss. Don't you have nuns to torture or something?" she asked with disgust lacing her voice. 

"It's Saturday you moron," Katniss answered back. "Don't you have another dick to blow or did you pull a jaw muscle from sucking too many." The men all sniggered, causing Enobaria to bare her teeth at Katniss, but she just rolled her eyes and made her way to the office. 

“Don’t let us frighten you away pretty bird!” She heard one of the men yell out, but she didn’t bother to look anymore and see who it was, she just flipped them off causing more laughter to follow her as she walked away. 

It was easy to figure out where Effie was because she could hear the familiar booming voice of Haymitch yelling at her. 

"Do you have no sense in that bobble head of your's Effie? I already had great candidates for those positions!" Haymitch bellowed out, never sounding more angry, or sober. Katniss made eye contact with the front receptionist Annie who gave her a remorseful look at what she could tell was happening. They both stood silently next to each other, listening as the argument raged on in the back office, each girl trying to catch what was being said. 

"I run this place Haymitch, not you. This place would be nothing without what I've done to it. You don't have to stay if you don't want to but my decision stands."

Haymitch snorted at Effie's words. "You only run this place until Katniss turns eighteen Effie. This is her place not yours. You should actually be doing your real job and that is raising those two children. Not making this place your endless party."

"Katniss is hardly a child and she has made it quite clear that she does not want or need me. And Prim only listens to that stubborn sister of hers. I make sure they are fed. I make sure they go to that damn Catholic school. They are doing just fine! Don’t you dare criticize me you lush! Who are you to say anything! You can barely stand half the time." 

Katiniss didn't like where this conversation was going so she took the opportunity to step on in. The tension in the room was palpable and Haymitch hands were shaking like he hadn't had his morning drink yet. But his eyes were fierce on Effie in a way that made Katniss relieved she was not the recipient of that glare. "What's going on here?" she asked. 

"Come with me and I'll make introductions," Effie twittered in a bright voice, hiding her clear annoyance at the man in front of her by plastering a fake smile. Effie stepped around her and they were all forced to follow her. Haymitch gave a knowing look to Katniss that spoke volumes of how unhappy he was at the moment before following Effie. As they approached the group in the lobby all the men stood up, including the one who had previously been nodding off. 

"I want to introduce to you our new employees.This is Gale, he'll be helping with the facilities and the grounds." The man was now fully awake and barely smiled as he said hello. His silver eyes were so very much like her own, the gaze sharp and penetrating. She recognized someone just like her, brimming with pride and rage. "Cato and Finnick will be bartending for us in the evenings." She said pointing to the tall blonde beast whose eyes chilled her to the bone, and the bronze haired man who oozed confidence and charm with every movement. 

"And lastly this is Peeta, he will be helping Sae in the kitchens." Her voice changed distinctly, it was infused with added warmth, when she introduced the curly blonde haired man with the piercing blue eyes. He gave the most winning smile she had ever seen on a man and she immediately knew he was trouble and that she trusted him the least of them all. What bothered her the most was that she couldn't read him like the others. He was all sweetness and seemingly honest sincerity as he shook all their hands and said how glad he was to work for them but she new better than to believe him. She tucked her hands tightly in the pockets of her hoodie so he couldn't take her hand, stepped back and glared at him. So instead he just nodded, rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her shyly. 

When he stepped back and encased Effie in his thick arms and she reciprocated by tucking her hands in his back jean pockets, Katniss's heart fell into her stomach as she realized she was right, he was all trouble. He smiled down at Effie, causing her eyes to flutter before he swooped in for a kiss that wasn't anything close to sweet. Katniss stomach lurched and she looked past them to make eye contact with Haymitch and his eyes said he knew exactly where this was going. Effie had found her newest lover, and this Peeta guy had found a sucker in Effie. 

Two months later and Katniss was proved more right than she ever wished. She may have been a sixteen year old virgin, but she was far from innocent, and she knew hustlers when she saw them. The hotel was easy pickings for Cato, Finnick, and Gale as they charmed every rich woman, who came through their doors. She would look out the window nightly from her small home and see one of them "escorting" a woman back to her room. The women would leave the next day with large smiles on their faces, saying what a lovely time they had and would be sure to come again. 

Haymitch was helpless to do anything about it because Effie was right, she could fire him whenever she wanted, she had all the power. She knew he would never step completely out of line because he wanted to protect his best friends' daughters like he promised. There was no use trying to reason with Effie either since she stubbornly turned a blind eye to what the men were doing. This was because Peeta was the biggest hustler of them all and she was his easy mark. He was handsome and charming; winning over everyone with his easy smile. The only exceptions were Haymitch and herself who were having none of it. He quickly had emeshed himself in their lives - cooking them dinner, helping Prim with her homework, fixing around the house and fucking her aunt senseless. In return daily Katniss witnessed him constantly wearing new shirts, watches, and shoes which her aunt bought him with the profits from the hotel. Katniss's cold comfort was that at least she no longer had to worry about which strange men would come home at night with Effie because for the time being there was only one. Peeta Mellark was invading her home for the indeterminable future as her aunt's lover. 

**Gluttony____________________**  
Katniss rubbed her tired eyes as she tried to focus enough to make herself a strong cup of coffee. She didn't get nearly enough sleep last night and in no way was she prepared to go to school. She heard a shuffling behind her and turned around to see a very sleepy Prim walking like the dead behind her, already in her school uniform. She proceeded to immediately plop down at the kitchen table and gave Katniss a barely audible "Good morning".

"Did you have a good sleep Prim?" she asked, and Prim just nodded her head not saying anything. Her sister was not a morning person, but today Katniss was not satisfied with her usual nonverbal response. "Did anything wake you up last night?"

"No," Prim yawned. "I was out all night. How about you Katniss? Did you sleep okay?" she asked, perking up as Katniss slid a cup of coffee in front of her, sweetened just how she liked it. 

"It was fine," Katniss lied. She actually had very little sleep last night, since Effie's very loud moans of "yes Peeta" and “faster Peeta” had kept her up half the night. She never heard a peep from him but her aunt was always up for the vocal task for both of them. The "lovers" were particularly vigorous last night, the creaking above her head was unable to be muted by her ipod no matter how hard she tried. Effie seemed insatiable when it came to bedroom activities and unfortunately it looked like Peeta was up to the task. Her one relief was that Prim was a heavy sleeper and Effie's room was not over her bedroom so at least her innocent little sister didn't hear anything. 

She tried her best to be cheerful for Prim as they both ate their stale cereal before they had to get ready for school. Mornings were always the most peaceful time of day since Peeta was already in the kitchens cooking and Effie never got up until the afternoon, so Katniss wanted to make the most of this small amount of peaceful time. The front door swung open causing them to look up and her effort to be cheerful while talking to Prim went out the door. A scowl set on her face as she saw Peeta enter the house carrying a big white box tucked under one arm. 

"Good morning ladies!" he said smiling brightly as he walked into the kitchen area, his eyes bright and cheeks pink from the brisk air. He was only wearing a tank top and ratty jeans, his hair mussed and large forearms covered in flour. Katniss's stomach did a little jump that she ignored as she crossed her arms petulantly. He looked far too awake and chipper for someone who didn't get that much sleep last night.

"Morning Peeta!" Prim answered back sweetly. She immediately perked up once she realized it was Peeta that had come in and all traces of sleepiness were gone. Katniss hated how much Prim adored him, always asking him a million questions whenever he was around. But he was always patient with her and unbelievable kind. He never looked annoyed when he helped Prim with her homework or cleaned the house or made dinner for them all. Or all the other things he did daily for them. Having a responsible person in her home was not something she was used to after five years of living with Effie. He may have been almost a decade younger than Effie, but he was definitely the adult between the two. The result being that Katniss might hate the situation, but she had a hard time hating the man himself which somehow made it even worse. So she settled on just resenting him.

"How are you Katniss?" Peeta asked pointedly since Katniss barely acknowledged his existence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead, looking at him with distrust burning in her eyes. She didn't bother to look at Prim's reaction because she knew she would only find a frown of disapproval on her little sister's face. Peeta smile wavered for a moment at her curt question, but besides that he look unphased. 

"My contacts were bothering me so I came back to take them out. I thought I might as well bring you back some fresh made pastries." Prim squealed with delight at this and immediately descended on the box when he put it between them. In two heartbeats she had bit into a strawberry danish and moaned in delight, "I also made some cheesebuns I think you will like Katniss," he said softly, almost sounding shy.

The smell of the freshly baked breads hit Katniss's nose and her stomach immediately started to grumble, but she wasn't ready to give in that easily. "No thank you, I already have my cereal," she answered back defiantly before digging into her now soggy cornflakes. Prim looked at her mid-bite like she had completely gone bonkers, but she didn't care, she wasn't ready to take his handouts. Peeta lips pressed together in a thin line and he walked out of the room without a word, grabbed something from the hall closet and headed to the downstairs bathroom. 

"Why do you have to be so rude Katniss? What do you have against Peeta? He was just being nice." Prim asked as she grabbed a croissant out of the box and took another big bite. 

"Nothing, ok? I'm just not hungry," she answered crossly, picking up Prim's uneaten cereal and dumping both of the full contents in their bowls down the garbage disposal.

"Can you try to be nice Katniss? He's not that bad," she pleaded with her sister as she dropped her coffee cup into the sink. "He's kind of cool actually. And I don't want Effie to start bringing all those other men home again," she said quietly making Katniss soften a little and she felt a rush of guilt. She was right. Peeta had been nothing but nice and it was a relief not wondering what type of man Effie would bring home with her night after night. 

"Okay little duck, I get it. I'll be nice. Now let's get ready for school," she said flicking water at her sister and making her giggle. 

They started pulling their stuff together for school when they heard the bathroom door open. She looked up and was startled when she took in his appearance. She realized she was possibly meeting the real Peeta for the first time. He hadn't bothered to clean up the flour from baking, but he had thrown on a blue plaid shirt on over his stained tank. Golden stubble covered his face which he never let grow since Effie always insisted he shave before they went out. It looked like he must have run his fingers in his hair even more while he was in the bathroom since his curls were wilder than ever. And it was all topped off by the black rimmed glasses he pushed up his nose. He didn't look just like a pretty boy anymore, but a really really handsome man. She automatically took large gulp and swallowed the emotions rising up in her.

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck, looking awkward and Katniss realized she must have been staring at him for awhile. "I must look like a dork in these glasses huh?"

"Umm, no they look good on you?" she answered, her voice at an abnormally high pitch and her throat feeling too dry. "They really do!" Prim piped in.

"Thanks. Well you two have a good day." He turned and left before Katniss could say anything else, not that she could if she tried, while Prim wished him a good day in return. She shook her head, grabbed her backpack and pushed Prim out the door with her. As they made their way down the path they could see him just ahead. He stopped for a moment looking at her mother's flowers and picked up some empty beer bottles strewn in the ground before moving back down the road. She tried her hardest, but she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. 

_______________________

"Yes Peeta! Yes yes, right there! Oh your cock is so amazing!"

Katniss rolled over and sighed deeply as she looked at the clock and groaned when she saw it was just 3 a.m. The moans and banging above her head had been going on for over half an hour and it didn't look to end anytime soon. She finally gave up, deciding that she finally had enough. She grabbed a pillow and the throw at the end of her bed and made her way to the living. She sighed in relief as she nestled in the old comfortable couch and the only sound she heard was an owl hooting outside. Effie had wanted to make over the entire house into her style but 11 year old Katniss had pitched the biggest fit she had ever thrown in her young life and one of the benefits was her favorite comfy couch that greeted her like an old friend. Unfortunately that was the only battle she ever won with her aunt. 

As the quiet of the night calmed her frayed nerves, her eyes began to droop and she was finally on the edge of sleep when her stomach gave a rumble so loud it echoed through the quiet room. With a long sigh she realized she was very hungry as she had eaten very little that day besides the sad lunch she had made for herself. Peeta had cooked for them all a large meal of roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce and fresh bread that night but she had eaten very little of it. Unlike Effie who barely ate because she was trying to keep her figure, she didn't eat because she was too annoyed to have an appetite. First was the annoyance of hearing Effie go on and on about a party she wanted Peeta to take her to in the city that night. The second annoyance was Effie giving him a very expensive watch to match the well tailored clothes she had bought for him. As he took his gift, Katniss noticed he was all clean shaven, slick hair and dead dull eyes looking nothing like the man she had seen that morning. She didn't know why it bothered her and she didn't want to think too deeply why it made her stomach burn. The third annoyance was when she dropped her napkin and as she bent down to pick it up, she witnessed Effie's foot firmly planted in his crotch. Her appetite was completely gone by that time and she barely managed to take even a few meager bites. 

Now Katniss' hunger was turned on high and there was no way she was going to sleep until she had something put in her empty stomach. She was just about to get up and look for something when she heard the tell-tale sign of Peeta's heavy tread coming down the stairs. She groaned and covered her head, trying her best to hide on the coach cursing his timing in being done with Effie. She realized he would probably be heading to the Main House kitchens soon to prep food for the morning breakfast, so maybe he would only head to the downstairs bathroom? Why didn't he ever use the upstairs one anyway? But her luck didn't hold because he headed straight for the kitchen.

She heard the fridge door open and the dim light flooded the kitchen and living room through her blanket. She peeped her head out and swallowed hard as she saw Peeta illuminated by the fridge. The bastard only had PJ bottoms on, slung low on his his hips showing the beautiful cut of the muscles leading down from his stomach to his groin and most definitely he had no boxers on. The light also perfectly highlighted his sculpted arms and chest as he chugged down the entire contents of a bottle of water, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He sighed with relief and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She found herself clenching her thighs at the sight, and hated the warmth that filled her belly and the unwelcome moisture that pooled in her center. 

To her horror her stomach at that moment decided to grumble so loudly she was sure that it reverberated throughout the house. She ducked her head underneath the blankets but saw his head turning in her direction as she did so. Her head stayed tucked down and she silently plead that he didn't hear anything and that it was too dark to see her form on the couch. She eventually heard him start to move again, taking a plate down and prepping something in the kitchen. She untucked only quickly enough to see that he was making himself a large sandwich from the leftovers from dinner before she ducked down again. Her heart started to beat quickly as she heard him approach the coach and she could practically feel his presence standing over her. Suddenly something landed heavily on the coffee table making her jump slightly before she heard him walk past the couch, down the hall into the bathroom, before the shower turned on. 

When it was safe to sit up, she looked at the coffee table and found there was half of his sandwich there for her to eat. It simply looked amazing, piled high with meat, mashed potatoes and cranberry. She couldn't stand it anymore and she picked it up with shaking hands and took a big bite. She moaned in delight at the amazing sandwich he had whipped together. He had even grilled the bread on the stove. She polished it off in two minutes and realized she was still hungry. She jumped up, headed for the kitchen, and immediately spied the leftover pastries Peeta had brought that morning. She popped the two cheese buns in the toaster oven and ate a chocolate croissant, popover and a cinnamon roll while she waited for them to warm. She then polished off the two cheese buns, the rest of the roast beef, and the coconut pie he made for dessert, toppng it all off with a full glass of milk before she was finally satisfied. She nestled back into the couch with a sigh of happiness and quickly fell into a deep sleep. She slept so soundly she didn't hear when he walked back to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. She wasn't even aware when he smiled down on her and pulled another blanket over her. And she even snored softly as he shut the front door quietly behind him when he went down to the Grand House.


	2. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to have more but I really wanted to get this chapter to you all. The good news is the next chapter - Envy will come in less than a week. Enjoy!

"So you are telling us that you have incredibly hot men working for you, who hustle rich women at the extravagent parties your Aunt Effie throws at the main house and we haven't met them yet?"

Katniss rubbed her eyes, tired from a long week of school and butting heads with Sister Katherine again for the umpteenth time and Jo wasn't helping her headache at all. "Yes Joanna, that is what I'm telling you," she answered tersely. It's been three weeks since her total gorgefest and almost three months since they'd arrived but this was the first time she confessed to her closest friends Joanna and Madge what was going on. 

"Really, are they hot?" Madge piped in, her already large eyes growing wider at what she heard. 

"Of course they are hot," Katniss said with a sigh. She opened the fridge and pulled out three beers, tossing two to the girls and cracking hers open. "How else do you think they would be able to hustle all these women." 

"And they live on the property?" she badgered, playing with the tab of her beer can.

"Yes, they live in one of the old cottages on the edge of the property, except for Peeta who is shacking up with Effie of course. She needs to have her sex monkey." Katniss answered impatiently. This was definitely not how she expected this conversation to go. She was expecting more sympathy and less gleeful curiosity. 

"Well that settles it Brainless," Joanna said getting up, and reaching for her purse.

"Joanna, oh god, what is going on in that pea brain of yours, I can tell that you're scheming." Katniss's, heart sunk as she predicted what was running on in Joanna's perverse mind.

"It's a Friday night, your sister is at Rue's, Haymitch is getting drunk with Chaff, and there is a raging party going on in the Grand House that we don't even need ID's to get into. And then top that off with beautiful men who could get me in a world of trouble in all the right ways. How could I stay away? We are going down there," she said, chugging her beer, giving a loud belch before applying her red deep lipstick. She then tossed the stick to Madge who eagerly jumped up to put some on. 

"Oh no no no. I avoid that shit as much as possible. We are not getting near that place." Katniss said stubbornly as she crossed her arms and settled deeper into the couch so they couldn't move her.

"Oh yes we are, or I am telling Sister Katherine that you were the one smoking pot with Beetee and Wiress in the back of C Building," Joanna said, with an evil glimmer in her eye.

"But you were with me!" Katniss protested. But she saw the determined look on Joanna's face that said she was ready to go through with it. She always used whatever means possible to get her way.

"I will tell Sister Katherine that Jo was with me in the Art Room," Madge piped in. "And I can also tell her that the moans they heard in teacher's restroom was you giving Marvel a handjob." 

"Brutus," Katniss said petulantly, seeing a ruthlessness in her sweet friend she never saw before. Madge had been her lookout when she finally gave into his pleas and slipped her hand down his pants. She didn't realize that barely touching him was enough to set him off, very loudly in the middle of lunch period, and all over her hand. He had been too embarrassed to approach her since. "Fine, whatever. But you'll have to wait while I change first," she said as she started to head to her bedroom, but she felt both their hands clamp on her arms and hold her back. 

"Oh no, you're just going to put on some janky ass jeans. You are staying as is."

"In my school uniform?!" She tried to pull away but it was useless.

"Hell yes. Men love that shit." Joanna yanked fierecly on Katniss' braid, making her hair shake out in loose curls. 

"Fine, but hand me your pink lip gloss Madge, there is no way I'm wearing that red trashy shit. And that is final." Yanking free she stomped out the front door not looking to see if they were following. She cringed when their cheers followed her out the door as they crowed in triumph and cursed their friendship. 

Strobe lights glowed throughout the bottom of the Grand House and the thumping from the house music reached all the way to the top of the hill. She sighed deeply, knowing what these parties housed and reluctantly made her way down to the chaos. Joanna took a little skip of glee, her short skirt flipping up revealing her tiny red thong, as they entered the old ballroom. The large room had been turned into a dance hall, complete with a large fully stacked bar on one end, and lounge chairs on the other. The girls met with no resistance when entering, even with the three of them in their school uniforms. Effie knew that the cops didn't care enough to go all the way out to the house nestled in the Marin hills to stop illegal activities, and she'd preferred her guests to be happy, no matter what the age. 

It was only 10 pm but the dance floor was already packed with couples drunk and writhing against each other, including Cashmere and Enobaria, who looked too high to dance let alone dance with the men they were grinding against; who those men were, she had no clue. She would definitely need a drink if she was going to deal with this. She weaved through the crowd, not caring who she hit as she tried to keep up with Joanna and Madge who headed straight to the bar. By the time it took for her to push around the people to reach them, they were already leaning heavily on the bar flirting with Finnick and Cato who were serving drinks. Gale, leaned against the bar, looking at the girls, clearly amused at how brazen they were. Peeta was next to him, Effie standing between his legs, as his arms were wrapped tightly around her as she leaned back into his chest. Katniss's stomach clenched tightly at the sight, and she wasn't sure why. Effie's eyes were glazed over but she smiled brightly when she saw Katniss step up to the bar.

"Hey Kit Kat, nice to see you join us," Finnick said with a wink as he poured her friends each a Malibu and coke and put generous cherries on top of each. "Hey Finn" she answered back, boosting herself up on a bar stool and tried to smile at him. 

"Should you be serving them Finnick?" Peeta said, his face looking grim as he watched the girls suck down their drinks and then ask for another. 

"Oh lighten up Peeta," Effie said turning around in his arms to look up at him. She pressed her body against him and ran her fingers through his hair before slipping her tongue between his lips, to Katniss' great disgust. "If it means Katniss gets that stick out of her ass for one moment I'm all for it. I am her guardian after all and I approve. Give them what they want on the house," she said looking at Cato. 

"Yeah lighten up Peeta. Let the sweet little thing have her fun," Cato low voice rumbled. He leaned heavy on the the bar and licked his lips, causing her to look for the closest escape route, as he gave her the up down with his eyes. "How about I make something special for you and then you save me a dance for the end of the night." 

She looked over to Peeta and found him glaring at Cato. His jaw was so tight she could see a muscle snap from the tension. 

"Ow, babe your fingers are digging." Effie whined then tugged at his expensive shirt. 

"Sorry," he said kissing her on the forehead, but his eyes were still trained on Cato. Katniss looked anxiously for her friends, ready to get away from this awkward situation and saw both Madge and Joanna already hitting on Gale, happy to just have their drinks and completely oblivious to the uncomfortable situation of their friend. 

"I'll have a shot of Makers and an Anchor Steam," she finally said, but to Finnick and not to Cato. His smile pulled higher, impressed that she didn't order a girly drink. It was what her father always had, and she liked to drink it now and then when she thought of him. 

"Well I live to serve your wishes," he said with a grand bow before pouring her drinks. She ignored Peeta's look of disapproval and Cato's obvious leering when she gulped down the shot. She enjoyed the slow burn sliding down her throat, not even cringing, before she slammed her glass down and pulled her friends on to the dance floor. 

"Holy shit Katniss. They are all so fucking hot. How can you stand it?" Joanna yelled over the loud music. Katniss shrugged and put an arm around both of them as they danced, the warmth of the alcohol doing it's job in making her forget the heaviness in her heart.

Over three hours later, Katniss was in the bathroom rinsing her face, desperately trying to keep the world from spinning. For awhile she was having a good time with her friends; dancing with them and forgetting all her problems as she had shot after shot of Makers. She had lost count after five. The fun ended when Madge suddenly stopped and whined that she wanted to go home before she ran to the nearest trashcan to throw up. She called her father's chauffer the moment her head was out of the can and the girls poured her into limo when it arrived. Madge half hung out the window and waved at them enthusiastically as the limo drove away. Katniss only hoped she didn't vomit in her dad's limo before she made it home. She wasn't too worry about her friend actually getting in trouble for coming home a tore-up mess because Madge's Senator father didn't really care what she did, just as long as it wasn't in the public eye. Hell the one thing they had in common even though they were very opposite, was that their parents were either dead or were effectively gone; nobody left to care about them.

"I think I'm going to use my expendable wealth and get hustled by Gale," Joanna slurred as she wobbled on her high heels. They both where only partially successful in holding each other up as they walked back into the ballroom and she seriously doubted Jo's skills of persuasion at that moment. But she was good as her drunken words. She wobbled past Katniss, making a direct line to Gale and pulled the unsuspecting man to the dancefloor. She was impressed with how her friend was able to pull herself together, all signs of inebriation gone as she grinded on the tall handsome man until his hands latched on her hips. Before long she whispered in his ear and they walked out the room in a rush. 

Katniss had no desire to dance with drunk rich people she didn't know so she walked to an empty stool and watched all of this from the comfort of her perch at the bar. With the girls gone, she was left to her own devices since Peeta was off dancing with Effie, and Finnick was occupied chatting with Annie who had just come off reception duty. But she was also not ready to go home to her empty house just yet so she kept drinking what Cato poured her. These drinks were sweeter than she liked and she knew they would only give her a headache the next day but at this point she didn't care. 

When she almost fell out of her stool without moving she knew it was time to splash water on her face and try to finally sober up. When she looked at herself in the mirror she didn't like the wet sad thing looking back at her. She felt like a fool for being there and knew it was time to go home. 

"Hey you still owe me a dance." Cato's voice startled her as she stepped out of the bathroom. He was leaning against the wall like he was waiting for her to come out, and she didn't like the predatory look that glimmered in his eyes as he licked his lips again. 

"Do you want to take a raincheck on that? I think it's time for me to head out," she tried to say this as nice and firmly as she could but from the way he didn't budge she could tell it didn't deter him though. When she tried to walk past him, he moved too quickly for her to react and as she felt her body pinned to the wall by his own very large one. 

"Do you realize how crazy you've been driving me, always passing by me in that tiny little skirt of yours?" he said, his lips so close to her ear she could feel his lips when he spoke. His hand then moved down to stroke the back of her thigh right above where her skirt ended. She wore a short school skirt, not because she wanted attention from the boys, but because she knew the sisters would hate it, now she regretted that rebellious decision.

"Let me go Cato," Katniss said in the firmest voice she could but he still ignored her and pressed her harder into the wall with his own body. To make his point he pulsed his hips so she could feel his growing hardness. She took a sharp intake of breath and he smiled coldy as he stared down at her, knowing she could feel him. 

"And I bet you taste as good as you smell," he said giving a quick flick of his tongue on her neck. She started to panic as she looked around the dark hallway and realized no one was around except for them. She tried to push him off as hard as she could but it only made him push back into her harder. 

"Oh you like to play do you?" he said laughing. "I love a girl who likes to play rough house. Let's go back to my room and I'll show you how fun I can be." 

Her sharp ears heard a familiar tread coming down the hall and she knew this was her one chance. "Peeta!" she screamed out. She hated that she sounded like a helpless girl. Cato's head snapped up and turned around just in time to see Peeta fly towards him. In a split second, Cato was the one pinned against the wall, his throat pushed tightly by Peeta's arm. Cato was a good head taller than Peeta, but he struggled in vain to free himself from the shorter man's strength and rage. His rage. He was no longer the smiling jovial man she was used to. His face was brimming with barely contained anger, his eyes dark pools of black. 

"What did I tell you Cato! I warned you not to fucking touch her!" He let go of Cato, and then punched him in the gut before he had time to recover, making the large man fold down to his knees. Katniss was transfixed by the sight in front of her and completely unable to move. 

"What do you care Peeta. She's just a nice piece of tail. You can have her when I'm done," Cato spit out as he clutched his ribs. But that wasn't the right thing to say as Peeta lost it and gave him three swift jabs to the face and she knew his bloody nose would most likely be broken. 

"Peeta stop!" she cried out. When she put her hand on his shoulder he did so immediately. He was panting hard and cracking his knuckles like he was ready to do it again. 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," Cato said as he struggled to get up and back away from Peeta. 

"Apologize to her, then get out of here," Peeta said in a hard cold voice. 

"I'm sorry Katniss," Cato said but still looked defiant. He slammed open the side door and stumbled out into the night before either of them could reply.

"Katniss are you..." But she didn't hear him complete his sentence because she turned around and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She wanted to go home and forget this night ever happened. She heard him following behind her as he called her name and she doubled her efforts. Half way up the hill the alcohol caught up with her and she lurched to a stop and vomited, then vomited again right into her mothers dahlias. She collapsed on the stone path and started to cry. She was ready to just lie there for the rest of the night even if it rained, but suddenly she felt herself gently being picked up and she was too weak to fight it. 

"Why are you here?" she asked him, feeling her stomach churn, tears streaming down her face. She hated the pathetic person she was so much at that moment.

"Because I care about you," he said simply as he tightened his hold on her.

"No you don't. You don't care about anything. Why are you here at the hotel? Why are you doing this to us?" He didn't answer, his mouth set in a firm line as he stared straight ahead. "I hate them. I hate the men you brought," she continued. "And I resent you." 

He looked down at her then as sorrow filled his eyes. "I know Katniss. I know." When she heard the regret in his voice, she had the urge to take it back and comfort him, but then she had the greater urge to vomit again, which she did. She turned over in his arms and threw up all over herself and the shoes Effie just bought for him. But he didn't flinch, he just held her tightly until she was done and then continued walking. He took her straight to the bathroom and helped her clean up, then held her hair as she had one last go in the toilet. Afterwards he wiped her forehead and cheeks with a cool cloth. 

He brought in her pajamas and was about to leave to let her change when she swayed on her feet. He immediately came back and gripped her shoulders, and she automatically put her hand on his chest to steady herself. His heartbeat underneath her fingers felt faster than it should, and she reluctantly pulled away when she felt the nausea dissipate. He didn't bother to leave after, clearly still worried about her so he hovered close as she shed her school uniform, leaving her only in her simple cotton underwear. She pulled on her large t-shirt on her own but he helped her pull up her sleep pants. For a moment, his finger flicked on her hip bone which caused her breath hitch before he picked her up again and carried her to bed. As soon as she was settled he left and she thought he wouldn't be back but then he surprised her when he slipped through the door, changed in his own pj’s. In his hand he carried a hot cup of ginger tea in her favorite mug that he claimed would help settle her stomach and made her drink the whole thing down. She sighed in relief since she could already feel her stomach feeling better. 

No words were spoken between them the entire time and she was too tired to fight his help. In fact she welcomed the comfort he had to give. This was the first time in years she felt someone actually take care of her and for the moment she didn't want to let it go. Peeta brought in a trash can, put it on the floor next to her and then sat besides her as she settled into the pillows. They looked at each other as they assessed what the other was thinking, and she was suddenly compelled to reach out to him. He took her hand and rubbed the back of it in soothing strokes. Peeta lifted his other hand tentatively until she gave a small nod of approval and then he gently pulled her unruly hair away from her face. His body exuded warmth, and his hands were slightly rough but gentle. She didn't know why but despite everything, this man still made her feel safe. She felt her resentment melt away and soon her eyes felt heavy and they closed, shutting out his piercing blue ones that were still looking down at her. She was just on the edge of sleep when her door opened and she felt Peeta disconnect his hand from hers. 

"What are you doing here? Come up to bed." Effie whined, obviously drunk herself. She peeked her eyes open to see her leaning against the doorway in a very thin negligie leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Shhh, I was just making sure she is okay. She drank too much. You should have never let those girls drink tonight," he said in a harsh whisper. 

"Oh don't be so serious. She's a teenager, she's not a baby. Let her live a little." She swayed her hips as she walked up to him, stumbling slightly from the amount of vodka swimming in her veins. She kneeled down and unbuttond his shirt and kissed his chest. "Now she's fine. Come to bed baby or I will wake her up and yell at her for keeping you from me." She stood up, took both of his hands in her own and pulled him up and towards the door. As he softly closed the door Peeta looked one last time at Katniss and he saw she was awake and had watched the entire thing. He mouthed "sorry" before he turned away and shut the door tightly behind him. She heard their steps go up to the bedroom, her parents bedroom. There were a few steps above her head and the creak of the bed as their weight settled on it, then silence settled on the house. She waited to hear the inevitable creaks and moans, but there was nothing. And soon sleep took over her tired body.


	3. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally a new chapter. This story straddles the smutty line, so don't say I didn't warn you.

Katniss was sweaty and tired, her legs wobbled and her lungs burned from a long grueling run but for the first time in a long time she almost felt good. She hadn't done something like this in a few months, far too long. She went far past the property line, going through the wild hills, weaving in and out of trails, pushing herself as hard as she could, just escaping everything. But no amount of running could clear her brain of all she saw and heard. She especially needed to clear herself of what she felt, but there was no escaping that either. 

Four hours earlier Katniss wanted to take off her pounding head and put it in the the garbage disposal and flip the switch. In fact she felt like it already ran through a grinder and now she just wanted to finish the job and put herself out of her misery. Peeking out of the covers she groaned as the sun hit her eyes, shining a little too brightly for it's own good. But she also spied a large glass of water and two tylenol and thanked The Lord for the kindness of Peeta, because she was positive that in no way would Effie ever think of doing that for her. 

Just as she swallowed the second pill her bedroom door banged open, making her cringe and she wanted to bury her head again when she saw who it was. "Oh shit," she said, putting her face in her hands.

"So I heard sweetheart decided to join the League of Idiots last night." Haymitch said, looking an odd mixture of pissed and amused as he stepped into her room. 

"Do you have to speak so loudly?" she grumbled, and he gave her a look that said the answer was an obvious yes. "Who told you anyway?" she continued as she lay her head back on the pillow. 

"Sunshine boy told me. Of course he should have stopped you from even starting in the first place, but at least that's something." Of course, it would be Peeta that told Haymtich. She cursed high heaven for his very existence; she was pretty convinced he was put on this earth to torture her.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do, so why don't you just leave me alone." She turned around, plopping back down on the bed and faced the wall hoping for once he listened to her and leave her alone to wallow in bed all day. She heard a deep sigh behind her and felt his heavy frame dip her bed down. 

"You know I can't do that sweetheart. I promised your parents I would look after you if anything happened to them. And I haven't exactly been doing the best job of it. So get your ass up and get ready because you're coming with me." 

He got up and slammed the door behind him and then she heard him move around the kitchen. She sighed and turned on to her back and stared at the ceiling for few minutes, debating if it was worth it to be stubborn. But she knew Haymitch was more stubborn than she was, and he knew exactly how to make her life hell, so she reluctantly pulled her heavy limbs off the bed and got dressed. When she stepped into the living room, he handed her a cup of coffee and stepped out the door without saying a word and she knew he expected her to follow. 

"So where are you taking me?" she asked as she slumped in his ratty 1976 Chevy Silverado, as she stuffed her hands in to her hoodie pockets. She didn't bother to get dressed besides throwing on the hoodie and her converse. If he was just going to drag her out of bed, he'd have to deal with her in a disheveled state. 

"You'll see." Was his only answer before he peeled out of the driveway without another word. The shocks must have died two decades ago and she was sure the vibration was going to make her head fall off. 

To her shock Haymitch pulled up to a church and it was her natural reaction to make a quip about him cleaning his sinning ways. He just rolled his eyes and hopped out of the truck, not looking back to see if she was following. She sighed and shuffled behind him, but he didn't actually go into the church, instead he headed down into the basement. She looked at the sign on the door and stared stupidly at the lettering that said AA meeting in bold letters. She turned to him stunned at the realization that he was actually going in as he opened the door for her. 

"How long Haymitch?"

"It's been six months now. Chaff's been my sponsor. You know I'm doing it for you sweetheart, for you and little duck. I haven't always been there for you but I want to be there for you guys now." He looked so sincere as he said this, and it was the first time a sarcastic remark didn't come out of his mouth. He then walked in and sat down at one of the folding chairs. She couldn't believe Haymitch would actually do this for her. He had been a drunk as long as she'd known him. A tragedy her parents never explained caused sent him spiraling, and it only got worse when they died. She felt guilty realizing she was so self absorbed in her own life that she didn't see this big decision and wasn't there to support him through this major change in his life. 

For the next two hours she sat and heard story after story of loss, heartache and bad decisions until at the very end Haymitch got up and told his story of losing his wife Sophie and their child in childbirth. He talked about the blackout times after her parents died and waking up in a pool of his own vomit behind an alley, beaten up with no idea how it happened. And then he talked about the moment it all changed, how one day he was buying vodka at the market when he saw his best friends daughters buying food by themselves and he realized he had failed them, had failed their parents who he loved like his own family, and he hated himself more than ever before. He decided that day he needed to clean up for them. She actually remembered that day he was referring to. Effie had left early to go into the city and she had run into Haymitch at the market. She was surprised that he offered to make them dinner that night, and it had been a weekly occurance ever since. 

All this was too much for Katniss. She realized it was not only herself who never let herself grieve over her parents. Each of them in their own way had tried to move on without letting themselves address what they felt over their deaths. Hearing Haymitch open up about his own pain made her tap into her own feelings which she had been pushing away for so long, and for the first time since the loss of her parents, she cried for them. It started just as a stream of tears down her cheeks but as Haymitch finished speaking and sat back down next to her, he put an arm around her and as she buried her head in his shirt, letting out all the emotions she had suppressed for the past five years. She had been trying so hard to survive, that she never allowed herself to really feel their loss and eventually heal. 

The meeting was soon over after that and they silently made their way back to his truck. Haymitch had made his point by dragging her to the AA meeting. She could see herself spiraling out of control and she didn't want that to ever happen to her, Prim needed her too much. When he dropped her off home, and she gave him a quiet "Thank you," he answered her with a "Sure thing Sweatheart." There were no hugs exchanged or declarations of feelings but there was an understanding between them. Now she knew there was one person she could count on.  
________________________

Katniss stopped running when she reached the top of a hill and looked over the beautiful bay. The sun was barely peeking through the clouds that covered most of the sky and it sparkled on a small strip of the water down below. Despite all the alcohol she drank last night she felt good, and her brain felt clearer than it had in months. She had Haymitch to thank for that. 

She felt a large plop on the top of her head and she looked up in time to get another one in her eye. The sunny day had quickly changed, not a surprise for the tempermental Bay Area weather and she decided to head back just in case the dark clouds ahead decided to dump its contents. She made her way back as quickly as she could, taking the direct path back home but she still wasn't fast enough. The skies opened up and she soon found herself in a downpour, her small shirt and shorts getting completely soaked. 

The cold drops of rain chilled her back and all she wanted to do was get into the house and put some warm clothes on and snuggle on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief when she reached the porch, peeling off her sopping wet shirt, figuring that just being in her sports bra a better alternative than wearing the cold clingy material. She looked down at the timer she put on her phone. She liked to put a countdown on her usual route to see if she could shorten it and smiled when she saw she had just 10 seconds left. That day she found out how long 10 seconds can be and how much can change because of it. 

It took her three seconds to push the door open while simultaneously squeezing the water out of her hair and only two seconds to comprehend what was in front of her. Peeta was sitting on the couch, one arm spread wide along the back, the other firmly planted in her aunts hair as she lay next to him, her head bobbing up and down vigorously on his engorged cock. His face was screwed tight with his orgasm as he unloaded into Effie’s mouth. His eyes popped open and they immediately connected with her. Three short seconds that felt like an eternity. The pleasure he had just received was sharp in his unguarded eyes and she could almost feel it transfer directly into her chest. Three seconds counted down and then he came to himself. Time went back to normal speed and it only took two seconds for him to push Effie off of himself and grab a pillow. Ten seconds in total for a sight and an unexplainable emotion to be permanently etched in her brain. Not that she had very much experience but she didn’t think she ever saw a more perfect penis, a thought she tried desperately to push away. And then her phone went off and it took a nanosecond for her to be beyond all reason of angry. 

"What the fuck!" she finally yelled, throwing her wet shirt down in a fit, the splat it made on the wood floor echoing in the room. His eyes seemed glued to the couch cushion on his lap like it was important that he study the intricate pattern inlayed in the fabric. Effie had the decency to at least blush as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Sorry Katniss, I got a little carried away," Effie replied sitting up and patting down her hair to make sure it was still as perfect as usual and reached into her purse to find her lipstick. 

"Carried away!? What if it was Prim who came in. What the hell were you both thinking." Katniss was beyond angry and she felt her rage increasing the longer Peeta just stared down and didn't look at her. When he finally looked at her, he looked dazed and not at all focused before he looked down again. 

"She called to say she wouldn’t be back for another couple of hours, and I thought you were with Haymitch," she answered defensively, snapping her compact fiercely. 

"What happened to you Effie, you were never this bad. My parents trusted you. They never expected you would be sucking your boy toys dick on their living room couch when they made you our guardian." Katniss was surprised to see a look of guilt flit through her face before she plastered her patented Effie smile back on her face. 

"Oh don't be so dramatic. We'll be laughing about this in no time. Why don't you have a drink or something, you were so much more fun yesterday when you loosened up."

"I'm going to take a shower, and you both better be out of here when I get out," Katniss said through gritted teeth and stomped past them. She heard Peeta finally say "I'm sorry Katniss," behind her but by that time she had slammed the door to the bathroom. She screamed out loud and clear, letting out her frustration about the fucked up situation, pretty sure they could hear her. But she didn't give a rat's ass, Peeta only looked at her once the entire exchange and her Aunt barely looked remorseful. 

She turned the water on as hot as she could stand and jumped in, letting the heat and steam loosen her tense muscles. The longer she stood in the shower, the more relaxed she became, the more the scene she walked on played like a broken record. Effie's mouth encasing his cock could not leave her mind, and then an evil seed sprouted in her mind that she never let plant before. What if it was her doing that to him. What if she was the one making him groan in pleasure. What would it feel like if she touched him like that. She tightened her thighs, groaning in frustration and heat before turning off the water and toweling herself vigorously to try and bring herself to reality. She tiptoed out of the bathroom and the house was blessedly silent. She didn't know if they made their way to the bedroom, but she ran to her room just in case. 

Katniss listened carefully and didn't hear anything but she didn't bother to get dressed; just plopped on her bed and allowed that image to take over her brain before she heard the door open and Prim come in calling for her. She got dressed quickly and pressed on an Effie worthy smile as she warmly greeted her sister. It was the hardest thing she had to do, pretending everything was normal, smiling and asking Prim how her overnight with Rue went. All the time hating her brain for it's betrayal, not letting her forget what she saw, and what she wanted. 

_________________________________________

Katniss stared at the ceiling and cursed her Aunt Effie for the millionth time. The groans and thumping had started again. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh my god what has gotten into you Peeta!” she could hear her aunt practically scream. 

Luckily they had been gone all evening, leaving Prim and her to their own devices but she heard them come in thirty minutes ago and the inevitable thumping had started soon after. It was ridiculous, how active they were. Did her aunt ever take a break? They were going to drive her crazy. 

The worst part was the new way her body was reacting to the sound. She could feel the heat building up in her groin at the low grunts she knew were Peeta's. She never heard him before, but he chose this day to be louder causing the image from this afternoon to pop right back in her head. Now her active imagination pictured more than what she had seen, with herself in place of Effie and she felt like she was going bat shit crazy. She wanted to touch herself and relieve the tension so bad but that would take this fucked up situation to a whole new level. Instead, groaning in frustration she grabbed her blanket and yet again made her way to the couch. 

This time Katniss didn't bother trying to sleep. She waited. Like clockwork she knew what was going to happen. In half an hour, Katniss would hear his heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Normally she would pretend she was asleep while she watched him drinking a bottle of water, always wearing those damn low slung pajamas. He would then make some food, leave her half as she closed her eyes tight before he went in to take a shower and get ready for the day. 

This time she sat on the couch alert and ready, a blanket wrapped tightly around her body and didn't bother with the pretence of pretending to sleep. She was going to talk to him, really talk to him, for the first time since he started shacking up with her aunt. She needed to know who this man was. 

Katniss didn't bother to turn around as she heard his steps falter on the bottoms steps when he saw she was up. She heard his steps continue their way to the kitchen and only then did she look at him as he went through his usual routine of drinking a full bottle of water. 

"What are you doing up?" he asked, looking at her distrustfully as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She didn't blame him, the last time she saw him, she was in one righteous rage. 

"I'm waiting up to talk to you," she answered simply. He walked forward and leaned against the kitchen island that was separating them, and she couldn't help but look at how the muscles on his forearms bulged. She started to rub the end of her braid, wondering if this was a bad idea. 

"So did you want to tell me to leave? That I've only brought trouble to your happy little family?" he asked matter of factly, like he's heard this before. Like he's prepared for the inevitable.

"No I wanted to ask you..." But she couldn't do it, not yet. So she asked him the second question most on her mind. "When do you sleep? You party with Effie all night, come home to bang her senseless before you get up, eat and go down to help Sae prepare for breakfast. She says you work tirelessly too, never stopping until all the work is done."

Peeta looked at her surprised, before chuckling uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess the answer is I don't sleep. Not really. I don't... I don't like sleeping at night. No good comes from it. So I catch up on sleep here or there during the day time." He then pushed himself off the counter and went back to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients to make them a sandwich. They are both silent for a few minutes as she watched him prepare it. 

“Why do you use our bathroom instead of Effie's?” she asked. 

He snorted as he harshly slapped some mustard on a thick piece of wheat bread. “Have you seen that pink and shell atrocity?” She couldn’t help the snort that came out of her nose because it was true. He gave her a lopsided grin, obviously pleased at the sound that he elicited from her. 

“Look I’m sorry if I invade your space but I would like to use a normal bathroom that doesn't make me want to puke.” What was left unsaid but what she understood from reading between the lines was that he didn’t feel normal around Effie. He was just her boytoy, a thing, and the more time away from that the better. 

"Is there any other questions you needed to ask me now instead of waiting for the morning?" he asked, concentrating a little too hard on the food he was preparing. 

"How old are you?" she blurted out. He chuckled drily again, surprised at her question. He walked into the living room area and sat down next to her, and handed her half the sandwich.

"I'm 22. Any other vital questions you need to ask? Now's the time. Like my favorite color? It's sunset orange if you need to know." Just as she thought, twelve years younger than Effie. With only the glow of the moon coming through the window, and his sweet angelic face, he looked even younger than that. 

"How do you know how to cook so well?" She thought it was an innocent question but the look of grief on his face told her differently.

"My parents had a bakery when I was growing up," he said biting his lip.

"Had?" She couldn't help but ask. 

"Had," he answered with finality.

They both looked down on their uneaten sandwiches and she swallowed hard, knowing she had to ask the big question. "Why..." they looked up at each other at the same time and he finished her question for her. "Why do I sleep with your Aunt? Why do I do what I do?" She nodded her head, not knowing why she felt guilty asking something she had a right to know. Maybe because she wouldn't like the answer. 

He put his sandwich down, and sighed before leaning back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "This is all I know Katniss. This is all I've known for a long time. I don't have a family, besides my friends. I don't have an education. I'm a nobody. All I know what to do is lie and give pleasure." 

Katniss leaned back on the couch too, facing him, cheek leaning on a cushion, her soft breath hitting his shoulder as he talked. And boy did he talk. It's like he was waiting for someone to finally ask that question so he could let it all out. He told her about growing up in a bakery with his parents and two brothers. How happy he was as a child, wanting to be just like his father. But then his father died of a heart attack when he was eleven. His mother had gone crazy from grief, letting the business fail and started hitting her children - blaming them for all that happened. It was always worse at night after she had been drinking all day long. She would come into their rooms when they were sleeping and would start hitting them senseless. He learned early never to sleep at night and to crawl out the window if he heard her steps approach his room. The oldest one was almost 18 when this started and left immediately. He kept promising he would come back for them but at thirteen it was Child Protective Services who came first. And it was foster care who split him up from his middle brother. He lasted in the system for one year as he moved from home to home and many times his foster families were not any better than his own mother. When he had finally had enough, he ran away at fourteen, preferring to live on the streets. 

"That's how I met Finnick, Gale and Cato, in foster care. We ran away together. We each have our own demons but we’ve always watched after each other. Even if Cato is a dick and I have to beat him up sometimes. Anyway, by the time I was sixteen we figured out there was easier ways to make money, how women practically fell over all of us, buying us drinks so we'd sleep with them. They lied to themselves that we were of legal age. It was easy, and they were always good to me, making me feel wanted. Loving me as long as I gave in return, your aunt included. I know she can be silly and irresponsible but she cares about me. More than I can say own my mother did. It didn’t matter how much I did, how good I was, it was never enough for that woman. I'm just not worth it." The last part he said, practically a whisper, and she knew it was a thought coming out, more than something she was supposed to hear.

"Does that answer all your questions?" he asked, finally turning to look directly at her. They were so close to each other, she could feel the heat radiating from his body, and his soft breath hitting her face. As they stared at each other, blue on grey, she felt like she could get lost in his eyes forever. Up close she could also see the bags heavy under his eyes, a display of how tired he really was while his expression broke her heart with the sadness he finally shown. He wasn't wearing the ever cheerful smile on his face that he used as a shield to fool everyone and to protect himself. Before she realized it she found herself softly stroking underneath his eye with her thumb giving him the small amount of comfort that she could. And he leaned into her touch for just a moment before they both realized what they were doing and broke away from each other simultaneously. 

"I better get ready for the day," he said as he pushed himself up. He quickly disappeared into the bathroom and soon she heard the shower turn on. She laid back down in the same position on the couch, not moving, just imaging that Peeta was still sitting there looking at her. She heard the shower snap off and she came to her senses, sitting up again and slowly started to eat her sandwich. 

He came out already dressed in his tank and jeans. She followed him with her eyes as he grabbed his jacket and keys, his eyes occasionally flitting to her as well. He walked towards her and they looked at each other tensely for one more moment before he picked up his half of the sandwich and walked towards the front door. "Goodbye Katniss, have a good day. Thanks for listening," he said before closing the door behind him. Her own words choked in her throat so he didn't hear her a soft goodbye, since he was already walking down the road. 

She lay back down on the couch knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand hand slipped beneath her underwear and she was rubbing her clit furiously trying to get some relief. That conversation opened up a longing she never knew she was capable of. She had already admitted to herself that she found Peeta to be physically attractive, but now she saw him for what he was, a sweet beautiful broken boy. God, she wanted him so bad. She wanted to comfort him, make him laugh, share her own stories with him. She had a yearning to be with him that was so strong she felt like it was going to burn her up. 

Her other hand moved underneath her shirt and she started to pinch and rub her nipple, causing more pleasure to course through her groin. And at that moment, she hated her aunt more than anything in the world. Effie didn't know Peeta, she didn't bother to know the real him. She didn't care about his story as long as she had her fun. She threw gifts at him, and got him in return, but not all of him, just his body - just the pleasure he gave her. That is all her selfish aunt cared about. Katniss started to jerk on the couch and gave out a small cry, coming at the thought of how his face felt beneath her hand. When she got her breath under control, she curled into herself and tried to hold back the tears, disgusted with herself. She wanted more than what her aunt wanted, but she would never have any of it. Peeta Mellark belonged to Effie Trinket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is not as long as my usual ones are, but never fear the rest of the story is written. If my Beta has time, hopefully this means I can post it once a week here on out. Lust is the next chapter so I can't wait until you see that. I hope you enjoyed and please leave your comments and kudos!


	4. Lust

"So he actually took your car away?"

"Yup," Katniss answered, with a pop of her lip. The bell had rung ten minutes ago signaling the end of class and the girls immediately converged at Katniss' locker to finish the conversation interrupted by the lunch bell. Jo had asked her the question without even saying hello first.

"Can he even do that? Isn't Effie your guardian? She wasn't pissed about that night, like at all." Madge asked. 

Katniss snorted at the thought. "The only thing Effie is a guardian of is her make-up case. As for Haymitch, the only control he had was taking away my car privileges since he gave it to me in the first place. He just took away the keys and said the only way I was getting it back was if I proved myself not to be a mini Effie. He's actually threatened to end all activities involving boys, especially dating." 

Katniss played it off but in actuality she'd never seen Haymitch more angry or disappointed in her. When he took her car keys away and told her he would be picking her up from school here on out, she also realized the full extent of how checked in he actually was with her life from now on. She really wanted to hate him for it, but somehow she just couldn't and she also hated to admit that it was kinda nice that he cared.

"Why are you even hooking up with Marvel anyway. Blegh! He looks like a sloppy kisser." Madge made a face at the thought of kissing the tall but awkwardly skinny boy.

"He is a sloppy kisser," Katniss answered defeated and ready to end the questions. She was surprised that Joanna hadn't piped in yet. "I just, I don't know, he wants me I guess?" she finished, sounding very much like the sixteen year old girl she was. 

There was more to it, but how was she supposed to tell her friends that she was in love with a man six years older than herself and who also happened to be her aunt's lover. How was she supposed to explain that since that night he opened up to her one week ago all she could do was think of him. Not only think of him, she was consumed with images of being with him. So consumed with want for him she started to make out with Marvel just to relieve the pressure and because she was tired of her hand. That is why she was caught with him by Sister Angeline in the utility closet as she grinded against his hand up her skirt. And why she had to stay after class all week long to write an essay every day on the virtues of abstinence and the sin of vice. When Effie was informed about her activities, she just laughed and said she was surprised Katniss had it in her.

"Well you need to have a better reason than that or you are just going to regret it. Pick someone who’s actually useful if you are so bent on getting in trouble," Joanna finally piped in. "Now Gale, he knows how to give a girl what she needs." She added wiggling her eyebrows.

"You slept with Gale! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Madge screeched, causing their other classmates in the hallway to turn their heads her way.

"Well you were blacked out and poured into your daddy's limo before it happened," Katniss answered drily, relieved the conversation was steering in a different direction.

"Damn that night was a blur. I thought you were there when I said I was going to hook up with him," Joanna answered casually. 

"But he's totally older than you. Doesn't that skeeve you out?" Her eyes were larger than Katniss had ever seen them. It was like she was trying to absorb the information she was hearing through her giant orbs. 

Joanna just shrugged. "I've been with plenty of boys. I wanted to know what it would be like to be with someone who knew what he was doing. And man I was happy to find that out." 

"So how was he?" Madge asked, clutching her books tightly to her chest completely riveted. 

Joanna looked perplexed and dazed for a minute as she thought about it. "He was... damn. Passionate? Angry? Sullen? Maybe all three mixed together. He just knew how to funnel all that into amazing powerful passionate sex. I mean the things I learned from that man, the things he did..." She didn't even finish, caught up in her own world.

Madge had her own dazed look at the thought. Of all three she was the most innocent, only going as far as second base with Darius after a school dance. "How old is he anyway?" she asked.

"Twenty-two," Katniss said automatically without thinking. 

"He wouldn't even tell me that. How did you find out?" Joanna asked as she turned abruptly towards Katniss making her stop in her tracks only a few feet away from her locker as students continued to flow around them. 

Katniss hated the betrayal of her face as she blushed bright red, which of course both girls immediately picked up on. "You better spill any details you have Everdeen," Joanna said as she poked Katniss in the arm.

"It's not a big deal, it's not like he told much. Peeta told me his age. They went were in foster care together, so I assume they are roughly the same age."

"He told you that? How Gale put it, they're tighter than Fort Knox when it comes to talking about their pasts. They don't talk to anyone about it. He went all broody on me when I asked him where he lived before coming to the city. Come on Kitty Kat you're holding back." 

"He.. we talk at night. After he and Effie and him you know, do it. We talk for hours about everything and anything. One night I decided to confront him, and well it turned into more. It's totally weird and awkward and I don't know what I'm doing, but I like talking to him." Katniss blurted out before turning three more shades of red. 

She couldn't believe she just confessed that, but it was true. Since that first night, every night she would wait for him to come down from upstairs to make his sandwich. She didn't even bother to sleep in her bed anymore. She would camp out on the couch until he came down to prepare the food, then he would silently slip her half of the sandwich. The hours they would spend talking on the couch before he had to get ready for work became the moments she lived for. It was the best part of her day. Conversation wasn't as serious as that first day but he told her so much about himself, and she found herself doing the same. Sharing stories of her family, her loss, her hopes, things she had never shared with anyone. Not even Prim. 

"Man that is totally fucked up," Madge said, sounding very much like Joanna. 

"I knew there was something between you too!" Joanna added triumphantly.

Katniss groaned, stopping to put her head on Madge's shoulder. "I don't know what I'm doing. I can't stop thinking about my aunt's boy toy. You’re right, It's totally and completely fucked up. Can we maybe talk about this another time?"

"Sure thing Katniss, you don't want to be late to detention anyway," Madge replied while patting her soothingly on the shoulder. Joanna gave her a look which said she very much wanted to continue the conversation, but Madge had an equally strong glare that said they were leaving it for the moment. "My limo's here anyway. Joanna you need a ride?"

"Fine," Joanna grumbled. "But Saturday night we are meeting up at your house and discussing this." 

"Let's go sunshine," Madge said to Joanna, throwing her arm over her shoulder and pushed her strongly along. “And on the ride home you can tell me all about your exploits with Senior Tall Dark and Sullen." They walked away with a last parting wave to Katniss, and she gave a small sigh of relief that the interrogation was over for the moment before she headed into the detention hall. 

As soon as she entered the room she spotted Marvel who was already sitting at a desk with an expression of complete boredom on his face. He lifted his eyebrows up and gave her a sly smirk when he noticed her hesitating reluctantly in the doorway. His expression changed instantly and she could tell he was very self-satisfied with himself, and not at all remorseful for the trouble they were in. A frown turned down her lips as she tried to ignore how annoyed she was by him and she had to resist the urge to smack that look off his face. Sister Angeline cleared her throat harshly and pointed to a chair for her to sit in opposite of Marvel. The next hour proceeded excruciatingly slow as she tried to finish her essay about why abstinence was the holy path to heaven. She found her eyes crossing as she tried to stay awake and it felt like every sentence was a retread of the one before it. She was pretty sure she was in some sort of purgatory.

After the sister finally let them go, Marvel bounced up next to her and wrapped his arm casually around her shoulder as they walked to the front of the school. He rambled on and on about how lame the sister was, and how school was pointless and that he couldn't wait until they were free and she started to wonder when this became an actual relationship. She never wanted that from him; she just wanted a little pressure relief, a simple distraction. Panic quickly started to set in when it dawned on her that perhaps he wanted more. 

"Katniss, do you need a ride home?" Marvel asked impatiently, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Uhh, can't, Haymitch has me on a tight leash," she answered and for once she was relieved she could tell him that Haymitch was picking her up since she was grounded. Although she did try her best to sound disappointed. 

He gave a pouty look and she tried not to roll her eyes as his arm around her shoulders moved up so he could pull her into a kiss. Katniss debated saying she didn’t feel well, but she couldn't find it in her heart to deny him. She had to admit that she also gave in easily to the boy because writing that essay about abstaining made her only think about all the ways she wished she wouldn't abstain with Peeta and now she was shifting uncomfortably in her damp panties. 

He looked around quickly before he dove into the kiss. He was a fast one and the hand not locked on her neck was already low on her thigh, ready to slide up as his tongue filled her mouth. Man he was a sloppy kisser. As his mouth moved aggressively over hers, she couldn't help but think that Peeta's lips wouldn't feel so thin and hard on hers. They would be soft and firm, sensually pulling out her own passion. His tongue would caress hers instead of moving around like a propeller. Instead of just sucking on her neck like a vacuum so she'd have a hickey, he'd gently lick and suckle it so she'd feel the tingle go down to her toes. His hands would be in her hair, guiding her head to turn just the right way instead of pulling her skirt up in public view. She would press her body tighter into his to feel his erection instead of physically trying to encave her body to avoid body contact like she doing is now. 

Katniss was ready to pull away from him when she was startled by Haymitch's signature impatient honk so she quickly jumped back from the boy in front of her and she pushed him away wiping her mouth. 

"That's Haymitch I better go before I get in more trouble," she said, grabbing her bag which had fallen to the floor and waved at him, running away before he could say anything. She grabbed onto the old handle of the truck ready to hear him lay in on her when she froze in place. It was not Haymitch driving the truck, but Peeta, and he looked pissed. Beyond pissed. His jaw clenched like it did that night he beat up Cato, the tell tale sign of the tendon jumping on his jaw. 

"Get in the damn car," he growled out, barely able to get the words out through his clenched his teeth. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel and she knew that if Peeta got out of the car he would pummel Marvel, so she quickly obeyed without a word to get him out of the parking lot before he did anything to get himself in trouble. 

“Hi Peeta!” she said in a fake cheery tone, knowing it would grate on his nerves. He had no right to be mad at her and she felt her own anger and defensiveness simmering up as he continued to give her the silent treatment. He just grunted and peeled out of the parking lot. They drove in silence for awhile until she couldn't stand it any longer. 

"Why did you pick me up instead of Haymitch?" she asked. 

"You shouldn't have done that, that's why you are in trouble in the first place," he answered sharply, avoiding her question. He stared straight ahead not looking at her as he turned into the long driveway that would end at the hotel.

"I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. I'm doing nothing wrong," she answered defiantly.

"You are sixteen fucking years old!" he bellowed finally looking directly at her. His usually bright eyes so dark it took her breath away. His fire just fueled her though and she was not ready to back down.

"And how old were you when you started to see action? Younger than me, that's for sure. And how old was the first woman you were with? At least he is my age and I'm not using him," she answered back, surprising even herself how cold she could sound and she immediately regretted her words. 

He slammed the brakes, just as they reached the grand house. It stopped so hard she had to grip the dashboard to stop her forward movement. "How dare you use that against me. I told you that in confidence," he said in a low voice that was shaking with so much anger and hurt it made her heart drop. He jumped out of the car, slamming the car door in the process leaving her stunned in her seat at what she had done. By the time she was able to react, he was already half way up the path. She jumped out and hurried after him, calling his name, with apologies falling from her lips but he just ignored her. She wanted to take back her words so bad but she was afraid she was already too late. When she reached the door, he was already halfway up the stairs yelling for Effie. 

"Effie, where the hell are you! You better be ready because we are going out!" 

"But I thought that you wanted to have dinner here baby..." she heard before the bedroom door slammed behind him. 

Katniss didn't know what to do as she stared up at the stairs, the time ticking by painfully slow, wishing everyone around them would disappear so she could talk to him. Prim was on the couch, a book open in front of her looking perplexed at what was going on. When they came down he was zipping up his pants and Effie's lipstick was spread unevenly on her mouth and her hair was a mess from fingers being run through it but she clearly looked too much in a daze to care at that moment. 

"Girls, I'll see you later, we are going out. Katniss I'll trust you to take care of things while I'm gone." She smiled benignly, kissing Peeta on on the corner of his mouth as he held the door open for her. He ignored Effie's show of affection, but she didn't notice as she passed him. He just glared at Katniss the entire time, hurt shining out off his eyes, before he walked swiftly out again, slamming the door behind him.

"Why is Peeta so mad at you?" Prim asked looking up at Katniss.

"I'm just a royal fuck up, that's all," she answered before heading into the kitchen to make dinner and started cutting up onions so she could blame that on her tears.  
_________________

It ate up Katniss how much she upset Peeta. His face before he walked out the door was all she could see the entire evening. His angry hurt expression played over and over in her head. She didn't even try to fake happiness in front of Prim and their dinner was a silent one. Prim got a call from a friend early in the evening, and eagerly took it into her room and never made an appearance after that. Katniss thought it was best Prim avoided her anxious and surly sister. 

Katniss on the other hand stuck on the couch the entire night. She knew she had a long wait ahead of her, but she didn't want to lose out on the chance of talking to Peeta. She couldn't stand that he was mad at her, and her stomach was twisted in knots. It was too much to think that the one person she could be open with would hate her. So she just stared at the television, not really seeing what was playing as she kept going over in her head what she would say to him.

It was almost 2:30 in the morning by the time she heard the lock in the door. She was curled up hugging her knees as she stared at the door, and her heart jumped in her chest as she waited for them to come in. It swung wildly open and she realized it was because Peeta was carrying a very inebriated and unconscious Effie in his arms. 

He looked over to see she was sitting on the couch and his lips formed a thin line, not a good sign at all. Without a word she got up and closed the door for him, and he gave her a nod as he shifted Effie in his arms. He must have walked all the way up the hill with her but he hardly looked tired. 

Effie stirred and opened her eyes and gave him a lazy smile. "Hey baby, are we going to do it tonight? You haven't touched me all week long," she said, running her long fingernail along his jawline before dropping her head heavily on his shoulder and promptly passing out again. He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked towards the stairs without looking back. 

Katniss sighed and laid back on the couch, wrapping the throw tightly around herself and waited for him. She knew he would have to come down eventually for work, and even if he never spoke to her again, she had to at least apologize to him. But she didn't have to wait long. To her surprise she heard his steps only moments later. She sat up, cocooning herself in the blanket and did not look up at him, afraid to see the expression on his face. When he sat down next to her she gathered her courage, took a peak up at him from under her lashes and she was relieved to see the warm Peeta she had gotten to know. His face was soft, his eyes were kind, but understandably he looked exhausted.

"Peeta..."

"No Katniss, can I speak first?" he said interrupting her, putting his hand on the blanket over her foot. So she just nodded and waited patiently.

He gave a big sigh and continued, "Katniss I want to apologize. Yes, I was hurt by what you said, but I was out of line in the first place. I should not have reacted the way I did."

Katniss looked deep into his eyes and they only showed remorse. She couldn't believe it. She was the one who had been an ass. She had stuck her mouth into it but he was the one apologizing? 

"Peeta, do you apologize to every person who you have fought with just so they won't hate you?" she responded automatically without thinking.

He looked taken aback for a moment at her words and was silent as he digested them. "I mean I was the ass who used your personal information in an argument. I waited up to apologize to you, and you are the one saying you’re sorry? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you are not angry with me anymore. These last few hours have been absolute torture." 

"You're something else don't you know that?" Peeta said looking bemused. He leaned back on the couch and slipped his hand through the blanket so he could wrap his large hand around her ankle. He softly stroked up her ankle sending shocks of warmth up her leg. She was afraid to move, that he would become conscious of his actions and stop. 

"It's true, I hate anyone being angry at me. I guess I've had enough of it from one person to last a lifetime," he continued, and she didn't have to ask, instantly knowing that he meant his mother. "But it's more than that. I can't stand the thought of fighting with you Katniss, of never talking to you again. Your friendship has meant so much more than words can say. You've seen the real me and you like me anyway." 

"I feel the same way Peeta. I'm so sorry about what I said. I should have never used what you told me against you." Tears shimmered in her eyes from relief that he wasn't angry and the lingering shame she felt. The hand not on her ankle moved up to wipe the water that spilled over on to her cheek, and she leaned into his cupped hand, relishing the comfort he had to give. 

They just stared at each other for a few moments, the only sound in the quiet house was the hum of the refrigerator. They were so close, only her knees and the blanket acting as a barrier, and her head started swimming from the heat of his body. 

"Is it true?" she asked, not able to stop her mouth and he lifted his eyebrow up in question. "Is it true you haven't been with my aunt this week?" Like before she had not slept in her room for that entire week, just waiting for him to come down for the conversations she looked so forward to so she assumed they had been active as usual. 

His eyes fluttered down in embarrassment and by the dim light of the lamp next to the couch she could see a hint of a blush there. "Yes," he answered simply. 

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Don't you realize? The effect you have?" he asked. Her breath caught as she saw the desire in his eyes reflected there. She had touched herself many nights just imagining what she would feel like if he looked at her that way. And now he was and she was hoping that she wasn't asleep on the couch dreaming, still waiting for him and Effie to come home from a night of partying. 

She figured what the hell, if it's a dream, she might as well go for it. So she leaned in the few inches separating them and paused millimeters from his lips and looked up at him. His eyes had grown impossibly dark, and he didn't flinch at her movement, staying absolutely still, waiting for her to make a move. So she closed the rest of the span and touched her lips gently to his. 

Peeta's lips were everything she had imagined them to be and more. They were soft and warm on her own and her whole body tingled from their touch. She wished she could stay that way forever but she pulled away only a few seconds later, embarrassed when she realized that he had not reacted. She was sure her face was flaming red and she couldn't look up at him, as she fiddled with the edge of the blanket in awkward silence. Eventually she couldn't stand his silence any longer and she was about to get up and retreat to her room when she felt his hand shoot up and lace into the hair on the back of her head. This time it was Peeta who moved forward and pressed their lips together. His lips moved gently against hers, inviting her to open her mouth. Her lips fluttered apart, a deep sigh of need escaping, and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue in. 

She knew this was wrong. She knew she needed to pull away, but all reasoning was clouded by the simple feel of his tongue in her mouth. He tasted so good, sweet from the whisky he must have been drinking. She wanted more. She needed more. The kisses were long and heady as they explored each other, their tongues tangling and circling like a dance. Her hands were in his hair, like his were in hers, each afraid the other would break away first.

"Peeta," she moaned softly, into his mouth, and it was the undoing of them both. She yanked the blanket away from herself so she could remove the barriers between them and he grabbed the back of her legs so so fell flat on the couch. He quickly found his home between her open thighs as he descended on her. Their hips locked together as their hands and mouths went everywhere. Gone where the slow exploring kisses as the heat of their passion grew at an alarming rate. Also, gone was Katniss' rationality. She couldn't forget that he belonged to someone else but tonight she was determined to make him hers. 

Katniss had only been wearing a t-shirt and panties so as he pressed into her, his rough jeans pushed into her warm and increasingly wet center. She could feel his hardness and it hit just the right spot building the pleasure that was quickly blossoming into an orgasm. Now practically in a frenzy they ripped each other's t-shirts off and she clutched the back of his neck as he moved down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She panted softly as he licked and sucked each one, working them into hardened peaks. She feebly protested when he pulled away, causing a wash of cold air to hit her chest, but he shushed her with his lips. 

"I want to see you touch yourself," he growled, still rocking into her center. So she nodded and slid her hand down her stomach and under her panties until she found her clit with her fingers. She started draw tight circles as she felt it get engorged and sensitive. "Yes," she heard him whisper as he continued to rock into her mesmerized at what she was doing. His hands moved up to her breasts and his thumbs stroked her nipples back and forth as he increased his thrusts and she quickened her circles. Wetness spilled over her fingers and her head snapped back as her orgasm suddenly rolled over her. Peeta bent forward and swallowed her moans with his mouth, his tongue diving deeply and she accepted it as shudders coursed through her body. 

"That was amazing Katniss. You are so beautiful when you come," he said as he kissed her forehead while she struggled to catch her breath. She could only laugh weakly as she opened her eyes and he smiled joyfully back down at her. She had never seen this smile on his face before, one she felt reserved especially for her. She loved this smile so much. It held so much promise and hope for the future. 

"How about you?" she asked, sliding her hand down his tight abs until she reached his belt. She started to unbuckle it but to her disappointment he lifted himself off her and stood up. 

"Are you sure?" he asked looking down at her, eyes searching hers for any uncertainty. 

"I'm sure," she said with as much confidence as she could muster. To prove her point she sat up and slid her panties off dropping it to the side of the couch. She put her hands on her thighs and slowly pushed them open wide so he could see how wet he made her, the wetness glistening off her curls. He took a deep inhale of breath mumbling “fuck” before he started unbuckling his pants. He pushed them down with his underwear at the same time and for the first time she saw all of him. His cock bounced up, ready and firm and she wondered how he had held it in his pants for so long. 

He bent down and fished his wallet out of his jeans and pulled out a condom. As she sat there, legs still wide open she bit her lip out of apprehension even as need caused her to tremble. He was larger than Marvel and she didn't know how he would actually fit inside of her. He saw the wary look in her eyes and stopped.

"Have you done this before?" he asked as realization dawned on his face.

She shook her head no. Only her best friends knew she was a virgin. Her bad reputation at school was fueled mostly by her own rebelliousness, and no doubt her trouble with Marvel had done nothing to dispel the rumors. It didn't help she really didn’t care enough to change people’s perception of her.

"We shouldn't do this, I can't do this to you," Peeta said jumping even further away from her. 

"Peeta please," she pleaded. She stood up and stepped towards him. With a shaky hand she slowly moved her hand down his chest until she reached his length and she finished rolling the condom on. He closed his eyes momentarily as his pelvis unconsciously bucked forward into her small hand. 

"I want you to be my first Peeta. I want you to make me yours," she said in a surprisingly strong and sure voice. His eyes snapped open, and the dark lust filled them again. And when a hand tightly gripped the hair on the back her head and pulled her roughly to him, she knew she had won; that all sense of reason was gone with him as much as her. She found herself lying back on the couch again, the throw blanket twisted underneath her, and this time instead of his hard jeans she felt the curly hair from his groin and his firm cock tapping at her entrance. He grabbed himself and positioned at her opening, his other hand moved to her lower back, lifting her up slightly. 

"It's going to hurt. I'm sorry but I've never been with a virgin before so I don't know how to make it better," he said apologetically. She gripped his shoulders, and nodded her head, ready for what was to come. And then he rocked into her in one smooth movement and she felt something start to tear and break. She cried out in pain and his hand went up to her mouth to shush her. He stilled himself afraid to proceed any further and looked over to the staircase to see if there was any movement but it was completely silent.

She bit his hand and he turned towards her surprised. Although there were tears in her eyes from the pain there was a fire in them that said to keep going. He slid all the way out and sat up, pulling her with him.

“Would you like to be on top? To pace yourself?” He asked sweetly with concern, a warmth shinning from his eyes before he kissed her lips gently. She voiced a small yes and they positioned themselves so she was straddling his waist. 

She looked down at his erect penis, fascinated at the sight. It was wet with her juices and a touch of blood. She slid her hand up and down it, causing him to arch his back and groan her name as his grip on her upper thighs tightened almost painfully. Taking a deep breath, she held it firmly and lifted herself up, hovering over it before slowly sliding down. She reached the barrier again, closed her eyes and impaled herself the rest of the way. Peeta’s hand automatically shot out and covered her mouth as she cried out, and again she bit down before opening her eyes. There was a silent understanding between them; he would take the pain she would inflict with her teeth for what she was feeling at that moment. The seconds ticked by as she adjusted to his girth and then when she could feel the blood pumping in her groin, demanding more, she started to move. It was awkward at first, she didn’t know how to move, but the hand still on her thigh moved to cup her ass and guided her to grind forward. He met her movements with his own and soon they had a steady rhythm together as she undulated her hips getting lost in the overwhelming sensations. 

She finally let go of his hand as pleasure took over her and she started whispering his name over and over. This was encouragement enough and he grabbed her with both hands, propelling her movements to go faster up and down on him. She used his chest to help keep her balance and she couldn’t help but grin as his eyes stayed transfixed on her bouncing breasts. 

"Fuck you're so beautiful," Peeta said reaching down to press on her sensitive clit. "You're so damn tight and wet I want to stay inside you forever. Come for me," he whispered. She tried hard not to make a noise, but it was impossible, he felt so good underneath her, so deep in he had her seeing stars. Coupled with his fingers drawing out more pleasure it was too much to bear. She groaned on top of him, stopping her movements as her orgasm hit. His fingers dug in her ass tightly as he watched her, a wicked smile on his face at what he had done. She collapsed exhausted on him and he flipped her over so he was on top. 

Katniss was felt weak and exhausted, putty in Peeta’s arms as he lifted one of her legs to go over his shoulder. This new angle hit a spot that she didn’t know even was there. Her eyes snapped open and she witnessed a man obsessed. She knew her being a virgin was forgotten as he started moving over her, her upper thigh in one hand and her waist clenched tightly in another. He was rocking so hard into her now, she thought that the couch might break as it squeaked and groaned. In the least there would be deep grooves in the wood floor. He finally gave one last deep groan as he spilled into the condom. He was so loud it was her turn to cover his mouth, and in return he bit down. 

Peeta collapsed heavily on her, his slick skin sliding against hers. Together they both panted heavily, trying to catch their breaths and come down from their highs.

"That was..." she tried to voice, but couldn't quite finish.

"I know..." he said lifting up so all his weight wasn't on her, and turned them over to be on their sides. She could feel him softening inside of her but he didn’t make a move to pull out. His hand unconsciously moved up to stroke her breast again as he smiled down on her and she smiled back. He was more amazing than she ever dreamed, and she couldn't believe he was here with her now.

"I better clean up," he said kissing her on the forehead before slipping out of her and heading towards the bathroom. She tried to move up, but she winced at the soreness between her thighs, so she just gingerly shifted to a more comfortable position before resting her head on her arm as she waited for him. When he came back he knelt before her and held a wet cloth in front of him. She opened her thighs and watched him as he gently cleaned her center. Once finished, he bent down and kissed her mound as she ran her fingers through his soft curls, relishing this quiet closeness. He then lay down on the couch next to her and their limbs were soon interlocked with each other, fitting together like a perfect puzzle piece. She curled up into his chest wrapping her arm around his waist and the last thought she had before they both fell asleep was that she could lay with him like this forever. 

________________________

 

Two hours later she woke up and knew instinctively that he was already awake. Their naked limbs were still locked tightly around each other but his body no longer felt insync with hers. She looked up at him and even though he smiled down at her, she felt like he was miles away from her. She wanted to tell him to stop, not to pull away but she didn't know how to exactly voice it. 

"I’m late to work," he said before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

She squeezed him tightly, afraid to let him go. "Will we talk later today?" she asked shyly. 

"Yes, of course," he smiled brightly if not sincerely before getting up and padding to the bathroom. She suddenly felt naked and vulnerable laying out there on the couch, so she wrapped the now soiled throw blanket tightly around her. A few minutes later he came out already dressed and she thought it was funny that he didn't bother to take a shower this time. Katniss held her breath as he walked around to the front of the couch and bent down and ran a hand through her loose hair. 

"You're amazing. Do you even realize it Katniss?" he asked her sincerely. She shook her head no, and he bent down for a long languid kiss. When he broke away he kissed her on the forehead again before getting up to go. Every part of her wanted to ask him to stay, but somehow she couldn't get the words out as they stuck in her throat so she didn't stop him as he walked out the front door without saying goodbye and without looking back. 

__________________________

Katniss waited anxiously for the school day to end. Everybody was eager to start the weekend, but she just wanted to see Peeta, to talk to him and make sure they were okay. She really wanted to make sure she wasn’t crazy and imagining things, that they really did have something between them. She barely paid attention to Joanna and Madge as they chatted and tried to draw her into conversation. By the end of the day they gave up and just talked to each other, assuming she was just in one of her "moods." 

She had almost got away without any comments from them but her luck didn't last. Madge had left to do one of her many after school activies and she was about to escape to detention when Joanna stopped her. 

“Don’t think I didn't notice how you were walking today. You lost your virginity didn’t you?” Joanna said matter-of-factly while lighting a cigarette she just pulled from her purse. 

“Jo, I don’t really want to talk about it,” she answered shifting her backpack on her shoulder, trying to walk away. 

“It was with Peeta wasn’t it?” she called out, making her stop in her tracks and turn around. Katniss’ face was confirmation enough for Joanna who rubbed her eyes in frustration, flicking ash around her.

“Damnit, I was hoping you wouldn’t," she said sounding disappointed.

"Why the hell not Joanna, you are the one who slept with Gale first. Didn't you recommend an older man?" She snapped back, rushing back toward her friend in anger.

Joanna didn't flinch, just took a long drag of her cigarette, then blew the smoke to the side, away from Katniss. "Because you are not like me Katniss. I don't give a shit and I don't care about anyone except for you and Madge. You're a fucking bleeding heart, even for that retarded Aunt of yours and you give a shit. You just like to think you don't. Your first time should have been with Marvel or some other shithead boy you would have had awkward sex with, which would turn into the typical sad teenage tale of lost virginity. Not an experienced man, six years older than yourself, who you would fall in love with," she answered before taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"Joanna I didn't fall in love with him!" she said fiercely. Her friend, just snorted which pushed out smoke from her nose. 

"You can't kid me Everdeen. Just watch yourself okay? I don't want you to get hurt. Remember I only care about you and Madge, and I don't want to maim anyone. Once in juvie is enough for me."

Katniss unexpectedly found herself letting out a laugh. Her friend sure had a way of putting things. "Alright Mason. I'll watch myself. Can I go now before I'm the one maimed by Sister Margaret?" Joanna waived her off with a flick of her cigarette and she finally headed towards the detention room. The brief smile that Johanna had put on her face left the closer she got to her destination. She knew she cared about Peeta, that she wanted him badly. But love him? That wasn't possible.

The long hour of detention with Marvel was the same as the day before. She spent the entire hour thinking of Peeta, but this time Marvel wasn't able to draw anything out of her. When he winked, she frowned. When he put his arm around her she shrugged it off. When the sister let them go, she was the first one out the door without a goodbye. He never had a chance to catch up to her because the Silverado was waiting there for her as she stepped out front. But disappointment flooded her veins because it wasn't Peeta waiting for her when she stepped up to the door, this time it was Haymitch. 

When she stepped into the truck he didn't have to say anything for to immediately know what he was going to say. "He's gone isn't he?" she asked quietly.

"They are all gone," he answered curtly, and she leaned her head against the window and just stared at nothing. "He confessed to me what happened. Look, he's a good kid, in his way, but he fucked up and he knew it. I would have kicked them out anyway for what happened but he left of his own will." 

She just nodded her head, not looking at him and closed down. She barely remembered walking into the bungalow, seeing Effie's tear stained face as Enobaria and Cashmere comforted her. She went straight to her room, closed all the shades, threw off her clothes and crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened. I am very interested to see what you all think. You know I couldn't have a them all happy together when she is still underage. But the story if far from over. Thanks for all those who stuck with this story!


	5. Dishonesty

**7 years later**

Katniss’s patience was wearing thin and when she finally saw the hills that marked her beloved home, she was ready to pop out of the sedan right then and there. She jiggled her knee impatiently as the car turned into the drive, excited at how close she was to seeing everyone. She felt like she had been away from home for far too long. Her phone buzzed next to her leg startling her and she rolled her eyes when Prim's cheerful face popped up on screen.

"You are an impatient one aren't you?" Katniss said as she answered the phone without letting her little sister get a word in.

"Please, this is only the third call since your plane landed. When are you getting here!" She could practically see sister pacing back and forth and she bet her footsteps were most likely making a path inside the Grand House so she could spot her the moment she arrived. Clearly Prim was distracted by the phone call because the car was already turning into the driveway. 

"Well if you looked out the window you would see that I'm already here," she answered as the sedan came to a stop. She pulled her phone away as her sister let out a shriek, and then she saw her come barreling out of the house. She jumped out of the car just as fast and was almost knocked over as her sister went in for the kill.

"Aren't 19 year olds supposed to be too cool for such public displays of affection," she said laughing as they squeezed each other tightly. 

"Oh eff that. It's been too long Katniss and I haven't seen you since July," Prim whined.

"I know Little Duck. I've missed you too. Now let's go find someone to help me lug all this stuff up to the house." She thanked the driver, giving him a generous tip after he took out her luggage, and then she walked with Prim arm-in-arm towards the Grand House. A large smile broke out on her face as she saw the beautiful blonde woman standing at the doorway holding a wiggly two year old boy in her arms. She could be Prim's mother, they looked so similar, except that her eyes were a rich brown instead of blue. The little boy also looked just like his mom except for his piercing steel grey eyes that were exactly like his father’s. 

"Maysilee!" Katniss cried out as the women stepped towards her, shifting the boy in her arms so that she could give her a hug. The little boy smiled and reached for her with his short chupbby arms so Katniss picked him up and twirled him around making him giggle. "Hi Emmett," she said twirking his nose. "How are you doing? Keeping old Haymitch in line?" she asked Maysilee turning back to her.

"I sure am," Maysilee said as she kissed Katniss' forehead, before wiping her bangs back to take a look at her. "You look too skinny. It's a good thing Old Sae is cooking a big dinner for all of us."

"Good because I'm starving. So are the girls here yet?"

"Yup! Jo and Madge got in yesterday and are settled in Bungalow C. All Haymitch does is complain about the Brat Pack together again, but I know he loves it." 

Katniss chuckled imagining all his griping. "So where is the old man anyway?" Katniss asked scanning the lobby as they entered.

"Oh you know him. He's been anxious for two days that you get home safely but now that you are here he's pretending he doesn't care and he's working on that junk heap he calls a truck instead. You'll find him around the corner. Go find him and tell him dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. I'll get Thresh to take your things up to the house," she said as she pushed them towards the back.

Still holding Prim's hand, while Emmett was in her other arm, they walked to the garage where Haymitch was by himself working on the Silverado.

"Need any help taking that thing to the scrap yard old man?" Katniss yelled out. He looked up and a big smile stretched his face before he realized it and turned it back down into a scowl, making both girls silently giggle. 

"You leave my baby alone Sweetheart. So you're back, it's about damn time." 

"Wow hold back on the sentiment there Haymitch, you're going to make me cry." she said trying to suppress her smile. He was so predictable. He just rolled his eyes, wiped his greasy hands on his jeans, plucked his son from her arms and walked past them. 

"Let's go see if dinner is ready. I'm starving," he said not looking back, just expecting them to follow. 

"I guess some things don't change," Katniss said to Prim, and her sister nodded and laughed. 

_________________

It was a rowdy crowd gathered that night, celebrating Katniss' short return. After she had graduated from college she had spent six months working for Americorp in the Appalachians, and had six more months to finish after she returned to work. She liked the work she was doing but she was happy to be home in time to celebrate with her family. Her family. She would have laughed at the word over seven years back. For so long it only felt like her and Prim after her parents died. Yet here she was smiling until her face hurt at the large table of people who she would categorize under that very word. 

Prim sat to her right talking animatedly to Sae, Madge and Joanna. Well Prim did all the chatting, while they did all the listening. Her sister was so grown up now, she couldn't believe that she was already going to college. At the head of the table, to Katniss' left was Haymitch who was currently feeding his his son Emmett french fries. Maysilee who was sitting on the other side of her son, slapped his hand away before he gave him too much but she still had a wide smile on her face. Seven years ago, the thought of the ornery recovering alcoholic being a dad seemed impossible, but here he was, and a damn good one at that. 

After Peeta left, Katniss holed herself up in her room for almost a week refusing to see anyone. She would only get up to pee and grab something to eat before she locked the door and back went under the covers. She doesn’t know how long she continued that pattern, but one day Haymitch kicked the door open and told her in no uncertain terms to get over herself and that no kid of his would be laying about feeling sorry for herself. It was enough to shake her out of her stupor. She left her room to find her aunt gone completely and Haymitch’s stuff moved into the bedroom in her place. She didn't know what happened between them or how he convinced her, but Haymitch had become her permanent guardian.

Haymitch's parenting was the exact opposite of her aunt. Although not a soft man he showed in his own surly way how much he cared for them. He kept a sharp eye on the girls, banning any boys from coming over, not that she looked at any of them anymore, her heart was definitely closed. All liquor was cleared from the house and although Madge and Joanna were welcome to come over any time they wanted he was just as stern on them as he was on Katniss and Prim. 

Katniss should have rebelled, fought the new restrictions, but she saw what it was like on the other end when someone didn't care and she didn't want to lose what Haymitch had to offer. He offered stability and support, even if it did come in a grumpy package. So she did as he asked with little resistance, and her friends to her surprise did too and even came over more often, even if it did mean he put them to work. But then again, they had as little support as she had.

Three months later Haymitch met and fell in love with Maysilee Donner. She went to the church where his AA meetings were held and she was everything opposite of him - open, patient, and sweet. Katniss didn't want to like her but she ended up loving her. She was the mother figure that her little sister deserved to have and she was the adult confidant that Katniss didn't realize she needed. Haymitch knew what he had in the sweet sassy little blonde woman and he married her less than a year later in a small intimate ceremony at the hotel. Maysilee insisted that Prim and Katniss be part of the ceremony, a vow made by each of them to be a family. Katniss thought the idea sounded cheesy, but when she said her vows to be a good daughter and sister she found tears slipping from her eyes out of happiness. 

Yes, life was very different from when she was that sixteen year old girl devastated at losing Peeta. She was far different. She now lived a mostly a happy life compared to back then, but her heart still clenched every time she thought of his name, and that was often. She knew she was young and stupid. She knew she was just looking for someone to give her hope and attention, but not one single day had passed where she didn't wish he was still by her side. And every night she prayed that he was somewhere safe and happy. 

Katniss looked over to the end of the table where Finnick and Annie were talking quietly, and a bittersweet smile came over her face. Finnick had showed up two years after the boys had left. By that time they had all gone their separate ways. Cato to keep on hustling women with a friend nicknamed Gloss, Gale to settle down at a full time job and Peeta went in search of his brothers. Finnick had come back to the green eyed woman he couldn't forget. Surprising herself, she became close friends with Finnick. He was like her annoying older brother and in no way did she resent him being around instead of Peeta. Her heart still hurt though to see how happy Finnick was with Annie, especially with a little one on the way.

While she was observing them, suddenly Finnick leaned over and left a soft kiss on Annie's neck, whispering "I love you". She had to turn away at the intimate gesture and her throat hurt to swallow all of a sudden. She felt foolish for still feeling so much for her aunt's previous boyfriend after so much time had passed. So she hopped up from her seat and started collecting dishes from everyone, insisting Sae stay seated, saying she would prepare dessert. As she collected Finnick's dish her eyes flitted away when she caught the look of concern on his face. 

Katniss piled the dishes in the sink and opened the walk in fridge to pull out the ice cream and cake. She used that opportunity to take a moment to cool her eyes and her own heart. She was glad she did because Prim was waiting for her in the kitchen when she left the walk-in and by that time she had her composure back. 

"Hey do you need help serving dessert?" Prim asked, giving a little hop as she stepped next to her. Prim started to pull out dishes as Katniss cut the cake, waiting for her sister's inevitable questions. 

"So Katniss how's Thom doing? I thought we'd see him with you?" Prim asked innocently. Katniss internally braced herself for what she had been keeping from her sister.

"Umm... we broke up a couple of weeks ago," Katniss said not looking at Prim as she finished plating the cake.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?" she shrieked, making Katniss cringe. "You've been together for almost four years. I thought for sure marriage was next for you two?" Katniss met Thom in her second year of college and he changed everything for her. Before him she was was happy to have the occasional hook-up at college parties, enjoying sex but not getting attached to any man she was with. But Thom was different. He was kind, sincere, and most importantly, patient. He did not make any moves until a friendship had formed between them and when he did it was only to kiss her on the cheek and ask her on a date. She reluctantly agreed but was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to take the next step with him. They didn't have sex until after their fourth date, and that night as he slept soundly next to her she silently wept at finally letting someone in, and plead that he would finally be able to fill the hole in her heart.

"Well he did ask me to marry him," Katniss answered, her cheeks turning a little pink. She went on to explain that he wanted to move back to the East Coast and she didn't want to be so far away from her family permanently. She also explained the long distance relationship was taking it’s toll on them. They were fighting more, talking less and being stubborn equally. She wanted to say yes when he proposed, trying to keep the spark alive between them, but it just didn’t feel right taking that final commitment when she wasn’t sure. 

Prim hugged her sister around the waist, leaning her cheek on her back as she listened to the words she knew were hard for her to say. 

"I think he asked me to marry him as a last ditch effort to keep us together. I know we were good together but he was just not right for me. We weren't right for each other. We were just comfortable with each other, but I think he stopped seeing who I was and I couldn't see a forever for us," she concluded, and her heart throbbed painfully for the nice man she spent many good years with. 

"Like you and Peeta..." Prim said, leaving his name hanging in the air like a grenade in the room. Startled, Katniss turned around and took a step back from her sister. 

"What...no... how did you know about us?" she stammered. Prim rolled her eyes in a very teenage manner before cracking a wicked smile.

"Geesh Kat. I was like twelve, but it was obvious just by how upset you were when he left. Come on, you didn’t leave your room for more than a week! If that wasn't clue enough, I...umm... kinda sorta heard the two of you that night. The two of you were quite vocal," she said blushing, but still had a devilish look on her face.

"Oh my god Prim I'm so sorry!" Katniss said hiding her beet red face behind her hands, horrified that her little sister heard her that night. 

Prim laughed and pulled her sisters hands away and held them so that she looked at her directly. "Don't worry Katniss, it hardly stunted my adolescence. I'm still the fabulous person you see in front of you." Prim was successful in drawing a reluctant smile from her and Katniss smacked her playfully. 

Katniss wanted the conversation to drop, and this was the best opportunity to do so but her curiosity won out. "But why bring up Peeta? I was only sixteen and obviously it was something I shouldn't be doing, with our aunt's boyfriend no less."

Prim just shrugged but there was a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. "I don't know. I guess the way you were around each other, it was just so sweet. Even when Effie was in the room and you were only talking about the weather there was like no one else in the room. And the way he put the fire back in your eyes, I hadn't seen since mom and dad died. Or the way that fire left again when he did. You never looked at Thom the way you did Peeta. I guess I kinda wish that you can have that again. Be happy." 

Prim bit her lip when she finished afraid she might have said too much to her temperamental sister but Katniss just remained thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Don't get your hopes up Prim," she said gently. "It was a one sided thing. Once I asked Finnick if he ever talked about us, about his time here, and Finnick said not once. He also said that Peeta never looks back when he leaves a place. And I don't blame him. I won't forget his face before he walked out the door for the last time. To him, I was a mistake. So I gave up long ago that he ever really cared about me. I guess a 16 year old Catholic school girl with a crush on him was just too hard to resist. God, why would he want to think back on his time with us?" She said with a sad smile that fooled neither of them. She subconsciously rubbed her chest that was squeezing painfully knowing that she would never see him again and wishing she could see him just one more time. She didn't even know where he was because Finnick said he disappeared shortly after they left.

"Oh Katniss..." Prim said, knowing that there were no words that could truly comfort. 

"Hey don't worry about it little Duck," Katniss said, dipping her finger in the ice cream and putting it on her sister's nose. "It was a long time ago, and life moves on. I don't regret that short moment when he was mine." Prim wiped the cream off her nose and put it in her mouth making both of them laugh, and effectively cutting the sad tension. 

They grabbed the plates and made their way out of the kitchen, almost ploughing into Finnick who was just outside the doorway. After apologies on all sides, Katniss could tell that something was up with him. He looked deep in thought and her heart started to beat faster that maybe he had overheard their conversation.

"Katniss, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked biting his lower lip nervously. She just nodded and went back into the kitchen still holding the dessert plates in her hand and Prim reluctantly walked back to the table. 

"What did you need Finn?" she asked trying to sound casual, but the higher pitch her voice landed on revealed how tense she actually was. 

"I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Prim. Is it true you think it's one sided on your part with Peeta?"

Katniss was annoyed by this question, when he knew the answer. She plopped the plates heavily back on the counter and turned around and crossed her arms. "Why are you asking me this Finn. What point is there to any of this?"

"I need to know, please Katniss, tell me how you feel about Peeta?" Finn answered, his eyes so sincere she felt compelled to tell the true. 

"I fell for him okay! I was a stupid 16 year old girl and I fell for him, and I've never forgotten him. All men have to live up to his ridiculous standard but none do. But I'll keep on trying because I know I was just a piece of ass to him that screwed up his meal ticket. Are you happy now?" 

She saw pity in his eyes and she couldn't stand it so she looked down and started to pick at her hangnails. She heard Finnick walk up to her but she didn't bother looking up until he was half a foot away and she felt his hand on her shoulder. And when she looked into his bright green eyes she realized what she mistook as pity was really regret.

"No I'm not happy.” Finnick rubbed his temples like he was getting a headache. “It wasn't one sided Katniss. Please don't be pissed but I've been lying to you. He asked me to. He wanted you to move on with your life, to forget about him. He thought you deserved better so he made me promise to say I lost contact with him. I thought you were happy with Thom so I was happy to keep his secret."

"Why are you telling me all this now? What does it matter anymore?" She said leaning heavily on the counter feeling her legs start to shake. 

Finnick let out a big sigh and continued. "Peeta is the best person I have ever known. He was constantly sacrificing himself so that the rest of us was happy and it plagues me every day how happy I am and he is not. I kept quiet all this time only because Peeta wanted me to and I would do anything for him. But if there is a chance that you care as much for him as I think you do, then you need to go and find him. I think you can give my friend what he deserves. And damn it, you do to. In the least you can give each other some damn closure. If you want to visit him, let me know tomorrow and I'll give you his address."

Finnick kissed her on the forehead then walked back to the front room while she just stood there feeling lost in a storm of emotions. She took a moment to collect herself enough to face everyone by getting the rest of the dessert plates ready to serve. When she went back in, she gave them their plates as fast as she could but didn't bother to sit down. She feigned a headache and went up to the bungalow in a daze. The couch she had lost her virginity on was long gone but the grooves in the wood were still there. She knelt down and stroked her fingers on them and remembered everything about him - his smell, the quirk in his smile, how his eyes sparkled, the feel of his stubble on her neck, and the sadness that hung heavily around him that she wanted to kiss away. And she knew she would go to Finnick the next day and ask where she could find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies no Peeta in this chapter. I know it's more of a bridge, but I wanted to show how much Katniss has grown in seven years. She is ready to have the HEA she deserves to have with Peeta. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


	6. Distrust

It was way too cold to stand outside like a fool, just pacing back and forth like a crazy stalker. The snow flurried around her, not big enough to stick to the ground, but cold enough to make her feel completely frozen as she hunched in her way too thin jacket. In her haste to come up to North Tahoe, and not overthink her actions, she forgot that it might actually be snowing in the mountains. She stared at the promised warmth of the bakery, but it also promised one Peeta Mellark. She was definitely not ready. She had been way too hasty in this decision to just drive up here. Doubts plagued her and what seemed like a good idea now seemed like the worst idea ever conceived. There was absolutely no way this was going to work out. She wasn't even sure what she was exactly trying to get out of this.

The door opened with a ring of a bell and the old gentleman who came out opened it wide for her. He gave her an exasperated look when she stared dumbly at the entrance, so she had no choice but to go inside. She took a deep breath and stepped in, thanking the man as she passed. Nerves tumbled end over end as she was immediately hit with comfortable warmth of the bakery, the smell of baking bread and coffee wafting past her. If she wasn't suppressing the urge to throw up she would think it was intoxicating. 

The place was much busier than she had anticipated, several people were blocking the counter so she grabbed a number next to the doorway and tried not to tear it to pieces with her nervous fingers while she waited. A busty blonde with a cheery face was taking orders by herself, her smile not wavering despite how busy she was, dealing with each customer with a comfortable ease. Time ticked by as people were served and still she saw no sign of Peeta. Katniss was on the verge of losing her thin courage when the door behind the counter swung open suddenly. She took a sharp intake of breath when a broad shouldered curly blonde haired man came out carrying a tray of pastries. 

"Sorry about that Delly, Mitch had some problems with our accounts and I was trying to figure it out with him," said the man who looked so similar looking to Peeta, but her heart dropped when she realized it wasn't him. They looked so alike though, the only real difference was that he was taller and his jaw was not so strong. 

"No worries Rye, but I'm glad that you're back. I thought it would be a slow day since it's starting to snow but I guess I was wrong," she replied. It was his brother who Peeta had been separated from in foster care. Finnick had told her very little about what she would find when she got to North Tahoe, so she felt a prick of tears when she realized that Peeta had found at least one of his brothers. 

"Mitch will be out in a minute to help out,” he replied before yelling out the number 48. Katniss jumped as she realized that it was her number he was calling. She stepped forward, holding out her number and he gave her a wide smile before he asked her how he could help her. 

"Can I have a hot chocolate and cheese bun to go," she blurted out. She thought she was ready but she definitely wasn't, at all. She could barely get the words out to ask for Peeta so she panicked and asked for the first thing she could think of. 

"I'm sorry we are out of cheese buns," he said looking at the obviously empty tray and she cursed her blindness. "Hey Delly can you check to see if the next batch of cheese buns are ready?" he yelled to the girl as he started preparing the hot chocolate. 

The girl gave him a salute and knocked the door open wide giving Katniss a clear of what lay behind. And there he was, Peeta, sitting on a stool, studiously working on a wedding cake, tongue slightly out as he made delicate movements. The door had been opened by Delly so hard it swung back and forth furiously giving her snapshots of him. A glimpse of him looking up and smiling at the pretty girl, a quick view of her rubbing his shoulder, and a smaller view of him applying some frosting on her nose while laughing. And then her wiping it off and putting it on his own.

"Here's your hot chocolate," the man said, snapping her out of the trance she was by seeing the scene unfold in front of her. The door opened again and another man stepped out, even taller than the first, but leaner with a reddish beard. 

"Here are the cheese buns Rye," the man said in a deep rumble, sliding it into place. He looked up at Katniss and froze as he stared at her with disbelief on his face. She in turn was locked in place by the stunned recognition in his eyes. He was obviously Peeta's oldest brother. There was no mistaking the resemblance. Rye didn't notice the other man's reaction and continued to pick up the hot bun with a thongs, and slide it into a paper bag for her. 

"Thanks Mitch. That will be $5.50. Is there anything else?" Before she could answer the other man spoke up. "It's you..." in an astonished voice, making his brother turn his head in confusion. 

Katniss' flight instinct swiftly kicked into high gear. "No thank you. Keep the change," she said slapping down a ten and swiftly walking out the door ignoring the "Wait!" behind her. 

All Katniss wanted to do was run. This was such a bad idea. Peeta clearly was happy, and most likely in a relationship with that bubbly and very pretty girl. She couldn't stand the thought of looking like a stupid girl who couldn’t get over her high school crush. She intended to get out of there as fast as possible, but unfortunately her hands were shaking so bad she had a hard time pulling her keys from her purse. When she finally pulled them out she immediately dropped them and they slide under the car. She cursed as she reached for them and by the time she retrieved them, she heard feet crunching behind her. She swiftly turned around, her heart stopped at the sight of the oldest brother walking up to her, shivering slightly because he hadn't bothered to put a coat on.

“Wait please…” he said as he held his hand up like he was approaching a frightened animal. “You know my brother Peeta don't you?" he asked softly, almost hopefully. She wanted to deny it and just take off in her car but she found herself nodding her head, unable to speak. 

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

"Katniss," she answered barely above a whisper.

"Katniss. That is a beautiful name. I'm Mitch. Can you please come with me? I need to talk to you," he pleaded.

"I shouldn't have come here. This was a really bad idea. I think I should just go," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Please. I think there is something you need to see. Afterwards if you still don't want to see him, he'll never know you were here." His eyes were so warm, so much like Peeta's as he plead with her, that she found herself agreeing to go with him despite her instinct to run away. He took her around the back of the bakery where there was another entrance. She stepped in looking nervously but found herself in the storage area. She could see a door which she assumed led to the kitchen, but he led her to some stairs on the left which ended at a modest studio. 

Katniss immediately knew that this was Peeta's place. He never decorated a space in the bungalow, always living from a suitcase to the last day, but there was something about this studio that said this was his domain. From the paintings on the wall, the books piled on the floor and the well worn furniture that all looked like they were antiques purchased at yard sales. It was small, only room enough for a living area, queen bed and kitchenette, but he had made most of the space. 

He motioned her to sit down on the couch and he sat in a big chair next to her. She didn't feel right about sitting in his private space without his knowledge, but she couldn't find herself walking away anymore.

"When Peeta found me, I gave him this place to make his own. I live in a house down the street and I didn't need the space. I wish I could give him more than this. I wish I could have found him sooner." His voice is tight with regret and unshed tears. 

She thought he had abandoned his brothers but now she wonders what the whole story was so she asked him what happened. He explained that when he was 18 he was thrown out by their mother even though he wanted to stay and protect his brothers. She threatened that his brothers would pay dearly if he didn't leave right away. The only option he had was to petition the courts for custody and file child abuse charges in retaliation. Unfortunately, he was only working part time so the courts refused to give him custody and they went to foster care. The time he was in a place to take care of them, Peeta had disappeared so he concentrated on raising Rye but never gave up looking for him. 

"It was the happiest day of my life when he showed up at my doorstep. I had almost given up hope that I would ever see him again. But he's changed. He used to be such a happy trusting boy. He's so good at acting that he easily fools most people around him that he is still happy despite everything, but I know better. He is hurting inside and he has a wall around himself so thick it feels impossible to penetrate sometimes. He is getting better but I know he's still struggling with his demons."

"Why are you even telling me all this? You don't even know me. It looked like that Delly girl was making him happy enough." She tried but failed miserably to hide the bitterness in her voice. 

At his light-hearted chuckle a scowl set even deeper on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Although, Peeta and Delly are the same age and grew up with each other it's actually my troublemaker brother who Rye fell in love her and found her a few years back. They are now engaged to be wed. Peeta has been with no one since he's come back if that eases your mind." It was petty to admit, but she was unbelievably relieved. She realized how heavy her heart had been and now she felt so much lighter. But she did not respond besides a small uneasy smile. She tried to crush the hope that was blooming in her heart, knowing that there were many more hurdles ahead of her. 

"Now please wait here, there is something I need to show you." He got up and went to the bookcase mumbling to himself as he scanned through the crammed in books. 

When Mitch came back with a leather bound sketch book, he sat next to her instead of across this time. "Peeta and I used to have a close bond. He trusted me with his secrets, so it's been really hard that he's been so silent and distant since he's come back. So don't judge a prying man, but in my pursuit of finding out more about my brother I came upon this." He handed her the beaten up book and she took a sharp intake of breath when she flipped to the first page. It was a meticulous pencil sketch of her face smiling softly. She flipped the pages and they all had to do with her in some way - her braid, her worn converse, eating pastries while sitting at the kitchen counter, even a few of her scowling. She blushed furiously at a couple of pages, one of her naked in a bed of daisies clearly in mid-orgasm and another with them together intertwined naked on the couch. She barely resisted the urge to tear that one out and keep it.

She looked at him with astonishment and he nodded his head. "This is why I recognized you instantly. He has never mentioned you once. Hell, he's barely talks about what he's thinking day to day, but this sketch book speaks volumes of what is on his mind. You are important to him and so I am not letting you run away."

"But I was only sixteen when I met him. I was his mistake, just fallout from a con on another woman." She said in disbelief, flipping the pages over and over. She went on to explain her association with him. She told him all about her aunt, the hate she first held for him that eventually turned to want. She explained how she knew he left because what happened between them should never have occurred and he regretted it. 

"What if he doesn't want to be reminded of all that? He looks happy. I will just bring up memories he's trying to forget, that he should forget," she concluded.

"Why did you come then?"

"Because I never forgot him. Because I wanted to make sure that he was okay."

"You love him don't you?" She felt her heart beat irregularly for a moment like it was tripping over itself. All these years she told herself that she cared for him, but never once dared to even think that word. Now that "love" came out so easily from his lips she couldn't deny it any longer. She loved Peeta, she couldn't help it. She thought she would grow out of caring for Peeta, but what she felt for him just seemed to grow every passing day. So she just nodded and wiped the tears that started to fall down. 

"Well maybe it was a mistake. But sometimes mistakes happen for a reason and good things can happen from them. In this case I certainly hope so." Mitch patiently waited for her to process what he said, he just watched as she thumbed through the book getting lost in her past. 

"I'd like to see him," she finally said looking a little scared but also resolved. "Can you bring him up here?" He assented, looking very relieved and he was soon out the door, probably to get Peeta before she changed her mind. 

Katniss fidgeted not knowing whether to sit or stand, how her hands should be, if she should take her hair out of her braid, and countless other things. Just when she thought she would loose her mind, she heard two pairs of heavy feet coming up the stairs. She pulled her hair out quickly, shaking it out, hoping she didn't make it look worse.

"I have to finish the cake by tonight Mitch. What's so important that you can't tell me downstairs," she heard him say causing her to jump up from her seat. She clutched her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking as the door opened. 

The world seemed to stop for a moment when he stepped into the doorway then came to a suddent halt and just stared at her, not uttering a word. Her heart seemed to stop along with it. Peeta looked almost exactly the same like the day she realized she was attracted to him. His hair had grown long and unruly, falling into his eyes but the one change was the reddish stubble on his strong jaw. He was wearing the black rimmed glasses she had only seen that one time and his thick arms were covered in flour. Her heart hurt so much at how much she missed everything about him. 

“What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here.” His voice sounded accusatory and his words were like cold water on her head. Her heart sunk as the surprised look on his face was replaced with one of distrust. 

“I’m sorry… Finnick told me where you were… I thought I would see…” She stumbled and stuttered over her words not knowing exactly what to say and cursed her inability to speak eloquently. 

“Well now you’ve seen me. I hope I've satisfied your curiosity, you can run along," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest. Katniss had gone over every scenario in her head about what their first encounter would be like, and this one had to rate up with one of her worst fears. 

"Ok, I'll just go then. I'm sorry to disturb you." She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she knew if she stayed any longer she would do that very thing. So she walked passed both of them as fast as she could, eyes cast down. She brushed his arm in the process and from the corner of her eye she saw him clutch his arm where she touched it. 

"Peeta, what the hell is wrong with you? She drove hours to see you,” she heard Mitch say as she ran down the stairs. In her rush to reach the back door Katnss tripped on some large bowls on the floor, making a massive clatter as she landed hard on her right knee and left wrist. Just make it outside, she told herself as she got up painfully and limped to the door, but the door held fast as she tried to yank it open. She desperately tried harder to pull it open as she heard heavy footfalls come down the stairs and then the door to the front of the bakery swung open bringing Rye and Delly. 

"Are you okay?" Delly asked rushing over to her as Katniss looked over to see Peeta and Mitch reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine, I just can't get out," she said nursing her quickly swelling wrist, and the tears of pain and humiliation in her eyes telling a different story. She looked over at Peeta to see a look of horror on his face and she hung her head down, allowing her sheets of dark hair to hide her face. 

"I'm sorry that door tends to stick when it's cold. I always have to get the boys to open it for me. But you are not fine," Delly said, concern filling her pretty face as she lightly touched my wrist.

"No, really, I'll be okay. I just really need to get home. Please just open the door for me and I'll get out of your way," she pleaded, so desperate to escape this nightmare.

"Definitely not, especially in this weather," answered Delly firmly, "Peeta can you please get the first aid kit in your apartment. Mitch help me with her and Rye go watch the front again, it' still pretty busy out there." 

Rye started to protest but one stern look and he shut his mouth and walked back to the front. Before Katniss could react Peeta was next to her, outpacing Mitch, putting a strong arm around her waist to hold her up. Mitch and Peeta had a wordless exchange and the older brother went up to the studio to get the first aid kit. Katniss tried to pull away from Peeta’s firm grip on her waist but he shook his head and his expression was etched in stubbornness.So she knew it was no use to struggle since it would just cause her more embarrassment. They guided her to a stool where he finally let her go and Delly immediately started to examine her injuries.

"I'm Delly, what's your name?" she asked Katniss as she gently checked her wrist. 

"I'm Katniss." Katniss said softly, trying not to grimace from the pain.

"So how do you the know the boys?" Delly asked. Katniss knew she asked innocently trying to start a conversation but that was the last question she wanted to answer. 

"I used to know Peeta," Katniss said softly. Delly's eyes widened. She looked up at Peeta seeking answers. and as she looked between the guilty looking man and the teary girl a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Thank you Mitch," she said as he came over to them and handed her the kit. Both men hovered over the two women and Katniss felt the first tug of a smile at how helpless they looked. Delly took some gauze out and gently wrapped the wrist until it was secure, and assured her she knew what she was doing because she used to be a paramedic. She then pulled up Katniss' leg pant to reveal a very swollen knee. 

“It just looks to just be bruising but maybe we should have a doctor take a look at it,” she said biting her lip in concern. 

“No!” Katniss said loudly startling all of them. “I just want to go home. I’ll have it checked then. I’m fine really,” she pleaded.

“Katniss, you live three hours away, there is no way you are driving.” Mitch said firmly. 

She was about to protest, moving out of her stool in the process when Peeta swept her up in his arms and started carrying her back to his apartment ignoring her angry protests to put her down.

“Delly, get a couple of icepacks," he said over his shoulders as he easily carried her up the stairs and knocked open his door with his foot. By the time he had gently set her on the bed she had given up fighting and her lips formed a stubborn angry line as she refused to acknowledge him. He sat next to her, taking her unhurt hand, but she immediately pulled away and tucked it in her lap. She could still feel the warmth of his fingers and she clutched her hand in a fist, angry at her own desire.

Peeta sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck before speaking. "I'm so sorry Katniss, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," he said trying to catch her eye

"It's okay, I kind of surprised you. I shouldn't have come up here," she said resolutely avoiding his gaze and an uncomfortable silence settled over them. He sat so close to her she felt the heat radiating off his body, yet none of their parts touched and she resisted the urge to move closer. 

This silence was temporarily broken when Delly came rushing in causing both of them to jump in unison and turn their heads in her direction. 

“Here are the packs,” she said handing them over to Peeta and he settled them on her wounded limbs, making her wince at the sudden cold. “I also brought some ibuprofin and vicodin for the pain.” 

Peeta immediately got up and went to the kitchenette and got her a glass of water. She had given up fighting him and took the pills silently from his hand. And when he offered the water, she cupped her hand over his as they tipped the glass together. Neither broke eye contact and the heat of their gazes made the room feel warm and stuffy for both. When she finally looked away she realized they were all alone, Delly had silently crept from the room. 

“Why don’t you get some rest,” Peeta said gently. He made a move like he was going to touch her face but when she flinched he stopped himself before he did. “I have to finish a wedding cake, but we’ll talk when I get back?” 

She assented with a small nod of her head, and thought maybe it was good that she embarrassed herself so completely because it meant at least the coldness had left him and he seemed more like the caring guy she remembered. His eyes were still sad and wary as he looked down at her, and the expression made her heart throb in pain. He took a quilt from the edge of his bed and laid it on her, his hand briefly stroking her shoulder as he did so. She gingerly put her hand over the blanket and he adjusted the icepacks to make sure it was comfortable. He gave her one more apologetic smile before he left the room. She didn't know if it was because the Vicodin was taking effect or the soothing smell of Peeta on his blankets, but she found herself quickly falling asleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, dusk had fallen, making the room dark except for the lone lamp that was next to the couch. Somebody must have been up to check on her because the ice packs had been removed and there was a cup of water with more pills next to her bed. She opted just to take the ibuprofin because she could already feel the swelling going down and she preferred to be clear headed. She gingerly tested out her limbs and winced at the pain but she was already feeling more mobile than earlier. 

She was considering if she could quietly limp to her car and was just about to get out of the bed to do so when she could hear the tell tale sign of Peeta's steps coming closer. Her heart leapt in her throat and she vainly tried to smooth her tousled hair. 

"Hey Katniss how are you feeling?" he asked nervously as he entered the apartment carrying a tray with him. The site reminded her that she hadn't eaten all day, too nervous to do so when she first left the house. 

"Hungry," she answered and was rewarded by a small smile. 

"Well you are in luck then, because I have some food for you to eat." He walked over and laid the tray in front of her displaying a grilled chicken sandwich, a salad, chips, cookies and lemonade. She descended on it greedily eating everything and a soft smile played on his lips while she ate. 

"I always like how you attacked food like it would be your last meal," he said chuckling as she wiped the crumbs off the corner of her mouth. 

"Well your food has always made me eat voraciously," she said smiling back. As she was finishing her cookie she noticed his hand fidgeting with the blanket next to her leg. He probably wants me out of there as fast as possible so he could get back to normal life, she thought. 

She gently put her hand on his so he could look up at her. "Peeta I am really sorry I came. It was wrong of me to intrude on your life. I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can." 

Peeta pulled his hand out from under hers and pulled it through his hair, making curls go everywhere. Katniss could feel the unease radiating off of him, and she bit her lip nervously waiting for him to speak.

"Why did you come here?" he asked finally. His question was not full of distrust like earlier, but a sincere curiosity. She decided to be truthful with him and lay it all on the line. 

"Because I haven't forgotten about you Peeta. I needed to see you again to make sure you are happy, you mean too much for me not to see you at least one more time."

He looked astonished at her words and she could see a flash of distrust again. "But how could you? What I did was to you reprehensible. I was living with your aunt and you were only 16 when I, when we... I don't know how you could forgive me for that." He made a move to get up and she took his hand again, holding it firm, determined that he would hear her words. 

"Sure it was a mistake, but you made the right choices after that. It hurt me more than you can imagine when you left, but I now know that it was for the best. The space and time gave me a chance to grow up, to see more clearly. I was able to see that it was okay to open up to the right people. I was able to forgive the way my aunt acted because even though it wasn't right, it was her way of not dealing with my parents death. And I was able to see that what I felt at 16 was real. I was young, we were both stupid but it doesn't mean what we shared wasn't real Peeta."

"Real?" he asked with hope lighting his face. She interlaced her fingers with his and nodded.

"Yes Peeta, real. I loved you. I still do." 

"What!" His eyes popped with surprise. Clearly he was not expecting those words to be coming from her lips. "But you are supposed to marry Thom."

She bypassed that he knew about Thom, assuming that Finnick told him. That would just distract him from what she need to tell him, what he needed to hear. "We are not engaged. Although he means a lot to me, it wasn't right to marry him when I couldn't move past another man."

"You can't want me Katniss. I'm no good. I'm a complete mess. You found yourself a good man who could make you happy." He seemed almost desperate for her to listen to him as he stared at their intertwined hands. "I'm not someone who should be or could be loved. My mother didn't even want me. I'm afraid to even tell my brothers what I've done for fear of their shame, I would deserve it too. I don't know how I could handle it if they ever turned their backs on me. I've done horrible things and you deserve so much more than me," he finished as he shook his head. 

"Look at me Peeta," she said as she took the hand not intertwined with his and put it on his cheek so she could force him to look up. "You've done wrong things but that does not mean you are not a good man. You didn't have to take care of us when you were with my aunt, but you did. You care for people and have so much to give Peeta. It doesn't matter if you don't love me, but you need to know that you deserve to be loved more than anyone else I know." 

Peeta broke down at her words; as his beautiful eyes swam with tears her heart broke at the pain she saw shining in them and she took him into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulders, crying until there was nothing left. She just held him tight giving him as many soothing words as she could until the tears finally tapered off. When he finally lifted his head, looking ashamed at his actions, she pressed her lips against his before he could say anything. He was immediately compliant, gripping her closer as his mouth opened willing to welcome her tongue. Their kiss was sweet and salty, saying everything they could no longer verbalize. He pushed her on the bed and they stayed that way a long time, his body half on hers, just kissing and touching each other, finally saying the 'hello' and 'I missed you' that they had both been waiting years to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the reunion, let me know what you think. And we have one more chapter, and it's all the good stuff! And my Beta is correcting Kitty Ranch so that should be up soon, so it's a chapter bonanza from me.


	7. Sloth

The buzz in her purse went off for the third time in two minutes and Katniss groaned, snuggling deeper into the warm blankets. It finally stopped, leaving in her in blessed silence except for the soothing sound of Peeta's shower. Then the demonic tool went off again. There was only person who would be so annoyingly persistent at such an early hour of the morning. Grumbling to herself she flung the blankets off and limped to the table where her satchel lay and rifled through it until she found her beat up phone. 

"Katniss, thank god you finally answered. You're killing me over here. How did it go with Peeta?" Prim asked immediately not even giving Katniss a chance to get a single word out. 

"It's not even eight o'clock in the morning, couldn't you have waited a few more hours to call me?" Katniss said plopping down on the couch, and pulling pulling Peeta's large t-shirt over her knees. She thought that a loft over a bakery would be toasty warm, but the frigid air outside seemed to be winning out. 

"No I couldn't Katniss. I waited an entire day without hearing from you. An entire day! You could have had a terrible accident on the icy slick roads up to Tahoe for all I've known, in a ditch wishing your sister called to make sure you're alright. But I held off, so don't complain." Katniss rolled her eyes at how dramatic her sister was being, but she couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. 

"To answer your first question, we are getting reacquainted. That is why I had no time to call you Prim. I'm sorry if I caused you so much worry, but I was occupied," she answered the last part sarcastically. 

"Oooo does that code for you two making the beast with two backs?" 

"God Prim! What happened to my baby sister! We have not gone that far yet. If you really need to know we have been catching up and that's it," she said as she quickly looked at the door to make sure Peeta was still in the bathroom.

Katniss could feel herself getting beat red at her sister's inference. Sure she would have loved to have gotten that far, but after their intense make-out session they had spent the entire night talking. They lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms catching each other up on what happened over the last seven years. They were completely honest with each other, even the parts that were difficult to confess to the other person. 

Peeta started by telling her about how completely lost he felt after leaving. While the other boys hustled he took on odd jobs until they all almost agreed simultaneously it wasn't working anymore. Finnick went to find Annie, Gale's mother was able to get his siblings back from foster care so he went to find a job and help, and Cato was happy to still continue what he was doing. It took Peeta three more years to gather the courage to look for his brothers. It had been one of the hardest decisions he had made in his life, but when they welcomed him back with open arms, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of home. And so for the last two years he had lived above the bakery, trying to piece his life back together. 

Katniss in turn told him about finding a family with Haymitch and Maysilee, her relationship with Thom, and discovering a love for the Appalacian mountains. Effie was a tough subject for both of them to talk about, but she knew he genuinely cared about her and needed to know how she was doing. So she told him that Effie was running a luxury hotel in New York and was happy there. And he was relieved to hear that Katniss had forgiven her and they were tentatively starting to rebuild their relationship. They had so much to cover they didn't get to sleep until three a.m. After such a long night she was amazed Peeta was awake at all, let alone out of bed taking a shower. But then again, he was never one to sleep a lot.

"Hey, who do you have on the phone that's making you blush so much." Katniss looked up to see Peeta in his PJ bottoms, his skin still damp from the shower, rubbing a towel through his hair, and the blush that was leaving returned stronger than ever. 

"Umm, it's Prim. She called to see how I was doing," she answered.

"Is that Peeta! Tell him I say hello and he needs to come down to see me. Don't keep him all to yourself," Prim hollered over the line causing her to pull the receiver away from her ear.

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell him. I've got to go now okay? Love you Little Duck," Katniss replied. Prim said her goodbyes, telling her to call back soon with all the details and she was finally able to hang up. 

Peeta sat next to her on the couch, slinging his arm around her shoulder and she melted into him. She reached up for a kiss but instead of directing his lips to where she wanted, he kissed her on the forehead. Slightly confused she just shrugged it off. "My nosy sister says hello and says you need to come down to see her," she said before leaning against his shoulder. Peeta chuckled and it pleasantly reverberated from his chest through her own body. Man she loved the sound, and even more how it felt. She vowed she would make it her life's mission to make this man laugh every day. 

"How is she doing?" he asked, tightening his arms around her as she shivered. She couldn't figure out if the shiver came from the chill of the room or the proximity of Peeta. 

"She's good. In her second year of college and complaining because she's not sure what her major is yet, but I know in her heart she really wants to do pre-med. And why is it so cold in here, I thought the bakery would keep this place warm?" Katniss said shivering again. 

Peeta just chuckled again and rubbed her arm. "Sorry, we have the bakery closed on Mondays, otherwise it would be. And I like to keep the skylight open because I kind of run hot." She looked up and noticed for the first time that indeed, high in the loft ceiling that there was a window cracked open to allow some fresh air in. She gave him a pointed look that said "really, during the winter?" and he just shrugged. 

"And... ummm... we have a tradition of Monday lunch together at 1 p.m. and I know they would want to meet you. Would you like to go, but you don't have to if you don't want to..." he stumbled out awkwardly.

"I would love to." she said smiling up to him and kissing him on the chin. "But I think that since we have a few more hours before that and someone kept me up last night, that I deserve to go back to bed for awhile."

"Yes ma'am!" He said smiling widely before unexpectedly sweeping her up and making her laugh as he walked back to the bed and laid her down. 

"How is your knee?" He asked gently rubbing his thumb over it. 

"Better when you do that," she answered, her eyes starting to close of their own accord as she felt his hand replaced by his mouth giving it a soft kiss then taking her throbbing wrist and giving it another lingering kiss, his tongue coming out to taste her skin. They both were starting to feel a lot better, and she was pretty sure it was due to his wonderful ministrations. 

Without opening her eyes she reached up to him and pulled him down to settle next to her. She was mentally exhausted from their sometimes painful conversation and she just wanted to enjoy the quiet comfort of being in his arms again. Which they did, relaxing and catching up on more sleep while wrapped around each other before they went to see his brothers. 

 

____________________________________________________

Lunch with the Mellark boys was interesting to say the least. It was fascinating to see the personalities the brothers play off each other during the entire afternoon. Katniss smiled so much her face hurt seeing them together. Mitch was the father figure the two other brothers needed and it was amazing to see how much they listened too and respected his opinion. She wasn't one to play cupid but she could see his stable loving force as a perfect foil for Joanna's wild nature, and she could see Jo getting him to live a little. Rye was the jokester who made them laugh and kept them lively when they got too much in their own heads. And Peeta was the heart, the glue that kept them together when they were at odds. 

Katniss was not one to socialize and make friends, but thankfully she found herself getting along with all of them. The brothers both had easy smiles for her and looked very grateful that she had come back into Peeta's life. They made her feel like she belonged, even if she was teased incessantly by Rye as being jailbait. Luckily there was Delly to keep him in check. The buxom blonde was far too cheery and talkative; a personality type Katniss usually avoided but she found herself genuinely liking her. Delly was amazingly adept at not only reigning in her fiancee, but working with the different personalities of the other two brothers. When she was not breaking up their little squabbles, she would whisper little anecdotes about all three which had Katniss laughing until she snorted. She was surprised to realize that she might find a good friend in Delly Cartwright. 

They spent half the day at Mitch's house, and Katniss was impressed with the spread of food that was laid out. She asked them if it was Thanksgiving every Monday with how many dishes were put out. Delly simply patted her on the back and told her she could kiss her thin figure goodbye if she stayed around. Katniss couldn't help the giggle when Delly punched Rye in the arm, ignored his indignant "Hey!" then told her how that the freshman fifteen had nothing on the Mellark boys. She had gained ten pounds in the last year alone. If Katniss had the gorgeous hips and breasts of Delly, she didn't think she'd mind that at all. 

Before dinner she wanted to be helpful, but she had hardly anything to do since the men were a well coordinated machine in the kitchen. So she assisted where she could, which meant mostly laying out the table. Peeta was by Katniss' side whenever he could, looking at her like she was a figment of his imagination that would disappear if he blinked. He would then surround her with his strong arms and give her hugs that made her feel like jelly from head to toe. His sweet touches licked the flames of desire that were always simmering under the surface. 

That was the problem though, his touches were always too innocent. Kisses never strayed from the forehead and the cheeks. If it got anywhere near her lips it was because she would instigate and it was always a quick peck. She knew they were around his family, but his affection was not even a tenth of the intensity it was last night when he had opened up to her. And that made her doubt that he wanted her physically. Would she perpetually be just a 16 year old girl to him? Someone to care for, but forbidden and illicit? Someone to keep away from? Not that she herself didn't have her own reservations. It had been seven years, and both of them had grown and changed in so many ways. Maybe those ways were further apart. She wanted Peeta so badly, but sex was a bridge they had not crossed and she didn't know if they could or should. They needed to get to know each other first and not rush into anything physical. So even though she was having a better time than she ever expected reuniting with Peeta, she was left confused and frustrated; her mind and body battling each other. 

Katniss was curled up on the couch dozing off, barely paying attention to the taunts and laughter over a video-game they were playing drifted in and out of her subconscious when Peeta gently jostled her awake. It was time for them to go, he gently whispered to her. As they said their goodbyes on the porch Mitch asked her to go back into the house so he could give her something. Peeta looked just as confused as she did, but she followed him to the basement. He refiled through some boxes until he found something which he pressed in to her hand, not letting go while he spoke.

"I wanted to thank you for finding Peeta. I've never seen him smile so much. Not since our father was alive. You've brought him back to life and I owe you greatly. He loves you, I see it, so please take care of his heart. He deserves to be happy and I know you can make him so." He let go of her hand and she opened it to find a locket. 

"It was my grandmothers," Mitch said as she opened it up to see a smiling Peeta as a boy on one side, probably four years old. "You could see who was her obvious favorite," Mitch said with a smile, no animosity in his voice. "Please keep it and remember that underneath all the pain and hurt is still that boy." 

Katniss' eyes shined with tears as she clutched the locket to her chest and thanked him. She then threw her arms around his neck, having to tip toe to reach up and gave him a tight hug. "No, thank you," he whispered in her ear, before they let each other go and joined the others at the door. Peeta gave her a quizzical look but didn't ask as she put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his back. He just smiled.

_____________________________________________

Katniss thought that she had left her awkward teenage years behind. She was twenty-three, a college graduate, and on paper, an adult. But around Peeta she felt like she was sixteen again, all intense emotions and awkward insecurity. Their conversation was stilted and comprised of the type of small talk she detested other people did, but still, she found herself being that person.

It started snowing heavily when they headed back to the bakery, the windshield wipers pumping furiously to keep up with the onslaught of snow and she was glad he was doing the driving, not her. Katniss Everdeen was far too distracted by her chaotic thoughts to drive on the best of days. She kept sneaking glances at him, biting her lip as he carefully maneuvered the quiet streets. Whenever his eyes turned to her, she automatically turned the other way. Great was her urge to take his hand in hers as they drove, but she knew that was a stupid idea. She did not know why Peeta was making her so uncomfortable in her own skin. Maybe because she wanted him to like her skin. 

The ride was a short one, but it felt like it crossed two counties. When he finally pulled up to the bakery they sat for a moment and stared at it, not making a move to get out and she realized why it had suddenly became so weird between them. It was just the two of them going up to his place. Not that they weren't alone last night, but this time it was just the two of them alone without the heaviness of their emotional baggage weighing them down. There was no raw emotions to let out, or hugs of comfort. They were going to be two quasi-normal young people going up to his apartment, alone. She suddenly felt the heavy food in her stomach lurch. 

But damn it, she was a grown ass adult. She was going to go up there and act like one. It didn't mean they were going to have sex. They could just watch a movie, have some wine, even play jenga or something. This did not mean sex. She looked over at Peeta and he gave her a sweet crooked smile that rushed all her blood southward. He might not know it, but he was trouble wrapped up in such a delicious package. She returned his smile, afraid it looked more like a grimace and opened up the truck door only to have his large hand on her other wrist before she could get out. 

"Wait Katniss, the snow has gotten thick out here. I don't want you risking falling again," he said looking concerned.

"What do you want me to do, camp here?" She hoped she sounded funny but most likely sounded rude, but he laughed anyway. 

"Just hold on a moment." He jumped out of the truck and ran to the other side, sliding a bit as he turned around the hood too quickly, and they both laughed as he gripped on her door in an attempt to not fall on his ass. And just like that, the awkward tension between them suddenly had melted away. They weren't just made of pain and past mistakes, they were two people who genuinely liked each other. 

Peeta opened the door and before she could react he swooped her up into his arms, then kicked the heavy door closed.

"What are you doing?" she asked sounding a little too shrieky for her own liking. 

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm carrying you in. It's slippery out here - as you have seen - and you are still injured."

"Put me down! I am perfectly fine on my own too feet!" She tried to sound angry, but the smile on her face betrayed her. 

"Oh you want to be put down do you?" He asked mischievously before dipping her down so fast she clutched his neck and arm as her head pointed towards the ground. 

"Peeta stop!" Oh my god, she thought, I do sound like a teenager. But she was having too much fun to do anything about it as he dipped and swirled her, making her laughter bubble out. Eventually he plopped her down on a bank of snow, laying partially on top of her, and she gasped at the cold on her back. Seeking revenge she grabbed a chunk of snow and shoved it up his open coat and his shirt making him yowl in the funniest way. This only prompted him to grab his own ball of snow and shove it down against her chest. She rubbed the cold ice on his firm stomach, while he rubbed it on the swell of her breast and they both stopped at the same time and stared at each other, their panting breaths chilled from the cold circled in puffs of smoke between them. 

What was funny had quickly turned heated as they both realized the wonderfully compromising position they found themselves in. Although their movements had stilled they did not remove their hands, both waiting for the other to make the next move. She knew it was terribly cold outside as the snowflakes fell between them, but all she could feel was the heat they created together. 

Katniss could literally see Peeta's eyes dilate with need before he swooped down and crashed his lips on to hers. This kiss was so different from the night before. There was no sadness or need to comfort interweaved in every touch of their lips. It was pure unadulterated passion that ran through both of them as Peeta thrust his tongue into her mouth, demanding entrance, and she willingly granted it. Their limbs became a tangled mess as their hands awkwardly tried to pull away thick layers of coats and pants to get better access to each other. 

Katniss groaned in frustration, as she could barely feel Peeta's body pressed against hers through all the clothes. But the small noise that escaped her mouth in the quiet night broke Peeta from his lust and he pulled away suddenly, eyes wide with guilt and shame. He quickly started buttoning his pants while apologizing for what happened. "I'm sorry Katniss I didn't mean for that to happen. Let me help you up," he said picking her up quickly again while she adjusted her twisted shirt down and buttoned her coat. 

Katniss felt like she was hit by a Mack truck as she tried to wrap her mind around what the hell had happened. Last night they were so close, then today he practically acted like her boyfriend but without all the whole fun making-out part. Now he practically attacked her outside in the cold before pulling back again. She didn't know what to think. 

Her mind bounced back and forth with the events in the past two days as she was carried up the stairs in his strong arms then, before she knew it, she was being gently laid down on the couch. She looked up surprised and shivered at the loss of contact from Peeta, which he quickly noticed.

"Are you cold? I'm sorry let me turn on the heat and get some blankets."

"No, it's okay. I think I'll take a bath," she said refusing his help to get up and limped into the bathroom. He looked dejected, but she couldn't bother to make him feel better when he was Mr. Mixed Signals. She needed time to think and figure what her next step was with him. All throughout preparing the bath, sinking into the almost unbearably hot water, and submerging her head under water she tried to do was puzzle out why Peeta was so hot and cold. She waited until the last minute to lift her head out of the water and took a deep cool breath. Settling her head back, she gently played with her clit, causing it to throb and pulse, as she she drifted back to the first and only time they were together. Then it hit her, she would never figure out what he wanted, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted Peeta and she wanted him with every part of her body. Taking it slow be damned, she wasn't going to wait around for him to yoyo back again to her. She was going to get her lover back. 

A slow evil smile raised her lips as a simple but effective plan formed. She pulled the towel next to her and dumped it into the tub before laying it over the side again. "Peeta I need your help!" she yelled out, and of course he was immediately at the door asking what she needed through it. 

"My towel dropped in the water can you get me another?" she asked and heard a muffled okay before walking to retrieve another one. The door creaked open and she let out a huff of frustration as he stuck his hand through the door opening without looking in. 

"Peeta, can you come in here please. It's too cold to leave the tub and walk across to get it. And it's not like you haven't seen me before anyway," she yelled out. 

The door slowly opened and then his moppy blonde hair made an appearance. His eyes popped wide, and he visible gulped when he saw her laying in the steaming clear water, her arms resting on either side of the tub, the peaks of her breasts floating at the surface. 

"Well are you going to come here or not?" She couldn't believe how brazen she was being. She always let the guys make the first move, the exception being Peeta. He blinked a couple of times before stepping over and thrusting the towel towards her. She lifted out completely letting the water drip down her body and he stood staring at her transfixed. 

"Katniss, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice rough and thick. Her eyes followed the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard and she struggled to keep the smirk from her lips.

"What does it look like Peeta?" She answered, stepping out of the tub and walking towards him. The towel fell from his numb fingers, and she pulled up his hand to the center of her dripping chest. 

"Do you feel that Peeta? Do you feel how hard my heart is beating? It only beats that way for you." Her voice broke slightly at the end from the sincerity of her words. Peeta looked down in awe at the fingers that were pressed to her skin, feeling the truth in her pulse. He then wrapped his hand around hers and brought it to his own chest. 

"The same way for you Katniss. It only beats for you," he said, the raw emotion clear in his voice. They both smiled at each other and she she saw the smile he only reserved for her, and had seen only once before. It was wide and open, and full of hope and adoration. 

"But we shouldn't do this Katniss," he said as he shook his head as if shaking the cobwebs out of his brain. He picked up the towel and pushed it towards her again and she could see fear in his eyes. 

"Why Peeta? Why are you pulling away from me?" She asked as desperation squeezed her heart tightly, finally giving in and wrapping the towel around herself. 

"Because seven years ago I was a stupid asshole who slept with a sixteen year old. I screwed up and I ran away from the one person who was worth something to me. I don't want this to be another mistake, and I don't want to lose you again." His last word was practically whispered, and he looked away towards the floor as he said them. Katniss stepped forward, closing the small space between them and snaked her hands under his arms and around his waist. Her towel fell again, but this time he didn't notice as she bent her head up to give him a tender kiss on the lips. 

"News flash, I'm not that sixteen year old girl anymore. I am an adult making a decision, not a mistake." Peeta's scanned her body and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down again. 

"No you are not," he said roughly. She couldn't help her smirk. She had gained the infamous freshman fifteen but she didn't care. Before where her shape was boyish, now she had curves and ample breasts.

"You are not going to lose me again," she said with ferocity lighting up her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I've waited seven years for you and I don't want to wait any longer to be with you. I love you." She still hadn't heard the words from him but she didn't care. Maysilee taught her that some people need to be told multiple times before they believe they are loved. And that they are worth the effort in the end. 

Peeta's warm hands cupped her face, looking into her eyes before he sighed and a sense of triumph swept through her as he gave up and swept down to kiss her. She welcomed him eagerly, opening her mouth to allow entrance of his tongue, pressing into him and she knew she had won. She bit his lip before pulling away with a naughty look on her face. 

"Take off your clothes Peeta," she ordered and he immediately obeyed with shaky hands not once breaking eye contact with her. When he pulled down his pants, revealing his half firm cock, she bit her lip seeing that it was just as perfect as she remembered it. 

"Into the tub Mr. Mellark. No arguments," she said as he opened his mouth to say something. The water had been so hot earlier it still retained a lot of soothing heat. Peeta sighed as he eased himself in and looked expectantly at her for what she would do next. 

Katniss sat at the edge of the tub and bent down to kiss him. He stared transfixed at her swaying breasts before he willingly raised himself to capture her lips with his. He gasped in her mouth when she reached down and took his length into her hand and started firmly stroking it.

"Shit Katniss," was the only thing he could say as he looked down, transfixed, as her small hand gripped him, the water splashing around with her movement. She stopped before he could get too close to release and she eased herself in to the water, positioning herself over him, using his shoulders for leverage and his hands automatically snapped to her ass. He squeezed her soft cheeks a little too hard and she let out a low moan of approval. 

"Katniss wait," he said firmly making her look up at him with trepidation. "Before we do anything, I need you to know that I love you." And those were the most beautiful words ever spoken. Tears sprung in her eyes as her smile stretched so large it hurt her face. He whispered one more time, "I love you," before he thrust her down firmly on himself and she gasped as he stretched her out. He felt so incredibly good inside of her that almost immediately she started seeing stars. She knew what she was doing. She was on birth control and they both had not been with someone for awhile. She needed to feel him sliding inside her without any barrier. 

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said as he lifted her off of him and pushed her down again. She added her own movements, legs pressed against the side of the tub, glad he was helping her. "And I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you," he continued as snapped his hips up sharply again.

"Oh Peeta..." was all she managed to say. It was all too much to take in at once. He loved her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Her knee slightly panged but she didn't care. She wanted to prolong this moment forever as she felt him sliding in and out of her. Her hands held his face while his gripped tightened as they both started moving faster, making the water splash furiously around them. Losing her virginity to Peeta had been the most intense sexual experience she ever had. But giving her body and soul to this man who was giving back just as much while he drove into her mercilessly was exponentially the most wonderful experience of her life. 

"I love you so much Peeta," she moaned before kissing him. She felt herself throbbing around him, her body clenching as she was getting closer to her orgasm, but she didn't stop kissing him, breathing him in. She wanted to feel his lips on hers when her pleasure opened. She wanted to be connected to him in every way. Peeta's own hands were tight on her ass, surely leaving bruises and she felt him lose control as he became closer himself. They both undulated faster, panting into each other's mouths, feeding off each other's pleasure when her orgasm hit and she breathed out his name into his mouth. His hit soon after and she clenched around him, taking everything he had to give, feeling her name in a breath pass into her mouth as well. They just held each other for a moment, stroking each other's backs, both feeling completely content for the first since they were tangled up on that old couch at her parent's house. 

"That wasn't too terrible was it?" Katniss asked playfully as she nuzzled Peeta's neck. She felt and heard him chuckle at her words. 

"Okay Katniss, you were right. I think seven years was long enough to wait."

"Good, because I'm not planning on waiting so long ever again," she said sucking his earlobe into her mouth and she could feel him twitch inside of her. "Never forget that the woman is always right. It will save us years of argument."

"Years?" he asked hopefully. And she looked up at him and simply nodded. But it was enough and he hugged her tightly and for that moment the world was perfect. 

___________________________________

It was almost one in the afternoon the next day and they still hadn't been able to drag themselves out of bed besides trips to the bathroom and grabbing some food and drink for replenishment. Clothes were never part of that equation. Katniss really wanted to get out of bed to do something, she wasn't used to just staying in bed, but Peeta always seemed to persuade her to go back into the warmth of the blankets and his arms. And he was very persuasive. At the moment his body was partly on top of hers as she was propped up on top of a pile of pillows. 

"Peeta, don't you have to work today?" She asked as he sucked on her neck. 

"Mitch gave me the week off. Delly's brother is going to cover for me," he said with a long lick of her clavicle. He was playing dirty, so she wasn't going to make it easy on him. She pushed him back so she could get his attention. 

"Well shouldn't you take me out and show me Tahoe or something? Maybe go skiing?" He just huffed at her before continuing to lavish her body, dragging his tongue in the valley between her breasts.

"Hardly, your knee and wrist need to heal. It's best that you stay inside and rest."

It was her turn to huff. "I would hardly say what we were doing qualifies as resting," She said, her hands gravitating to his shoulders as he started to lick and suck her right breast. Her fingers started making patterns around his freckles and she was looking forward to memorizing each and every one. "And we should really get up and talk anyway. I need to..." But she got distracted by what Peeta’s wicked tongue was currently doing to her nipple. He had learned a lot over the years.

"What do you need to do Katniss?" He asked not bother to look up as his mouth made it's way to the underside of her breast.

"I need to call Prim, I'm sure she's left a dozen messages on my phone," she panted as his mouth made it's way to her stomach. "And I promised her I'd be back for New Years Eve, so we should talk about that too." 

"That's days away," he said looking up, resting his chin on her stomach. "And of course I will go with you. I want to catch up with Finnick and Haymitch," he said before his tongue dipped into her belly button. Her hands clenched his shoulders at the sensation and her back bowed up. But she was stubborn. It was a battle of wills, and she was too stubborn to lose. But then again it could be said the same for him distracting her. 

"Peeta... but we need to talk about the future." She was losing. He was cheating by moving down to lick the inside of her thigh and her legs automatically opened for him like he pressed a button. 

"What about the future?" he asked, his voice muffled. 

"I have six more months in the... the Appalachian Mountains. And then I have to start helping Haymitch at the hotel..again. What... will... happen with you... here." She barely got the words out as he licked her slit slowly. 

He stopped and looked up, his hands clenching her hip bones. "Where ever you go, I go. We will work this out together. We will experience life together." His deep blue eyes shimmered with love and it felt like her heart beat for him. "Now can you shut up because we always have tomorrow."

He dipped back down to her body and his tongue started working furiously on her clit, making her shudder and pant harder. Her hands went straight to his hair, and her fingers thread into his curls, encouraging him to continue. 

"Yes, tomorrow..." was the last words she could get out before all coherent thoughts were gone. He had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! This story was supposed to be for Prompts in Panem but instead it ended up being seven chapters. I am really going to miss writing about Peeta and Katniss in this story. I hoped you enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing what you have to say. Thanks always to my splendid beta demona424. Please follow me at dianaflynn22.tumblr.com. I would love to get your questions and story ideas. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is almost all written so hopefully it won't take to long to put it up. I went to Catholic school for eight years and I learned about the seven deadly sins through the acronym SLEWGAP and it stuck so I just had to use it. And oh those nuns. There is no way to describe their awesome ferocity. 
> 
> And I promise next story will be a lighter fair. Comments always welcome!
> 
> *All characters belong to Suzanne Collins


End file.
